Les Fantômes du futur
by Mila LaChose
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Voldemort a gagné. Cependant, et si un étrange livre venait à apparaître ? Et si une formule permettrait le voyage dans le temps ?... Et si on pouvait changer l'Histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour (et je vous épargnerais la suite de la célèbre chanson de la Team Rocket ! ^^). Donc voilà ma nouvelle histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci à ma superbe Lyashura pour sa correction ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Retour dans le temps (et pas à bord d'une DeLoreane)

**Futur n°0 **

Cela faisait dix ans que Harry Potter avait disparu. Mort probablement. Il y avait une forte probabilité que son cadavre ait été jeté dans une fosse commune, ou bien avait-il été dévoré par des bêtes sauvages… Il avait seize ans. Enfin, il les aurait eu quatre jours avant sa disparition. Sa famille, avec qui il vivait, n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Mais n'étant pas des modèles d'altruisme, ils avaient mis du temps à s'inquiéter. Enfin, autant que des personnes comme eux puissent avoir des sentiments humains.

Harry Potter n'était plus là.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait recherché sans relâche des traces du jeune homme. Fouillant les mers, les terres et même le ciel, l'Ordre avait été jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans l'antre de leur ennemi pour le chercher. Mais aucune trace du garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Rien.

Néant.

Certain disait qu'il s'était enfui. Mais c'était de mauvaises langues, des mégères. Les plus sérieux disaient qu'il était tout simplement mort. Dumbledore lui-même, après une longue année de recherche, le déclara officiellement mort. Ses amis de toujours retinrent leurs larmes. Les espoirs, qu'on avait placés sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme à la cicatrice, étaient perdus. Plus personne ne pourrait sauver l'Angleterre de la folie de Lord V..., plus personne n'a plus jamais trouvé le courage de dire ce nom.

Que faire quand le seul espoir a disparu ? Pouvons-nous vraiment vivre sans espoir ? Est-ce une vie d'être à jamais caché, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre la vie ? De courber la tête face à des hommes méprisables et haïssables, pour sauver sa famille ?

Ronald Weasley baissa la tête. Serra les dents. Retint ses larmes de colère. Depuis dix ans maintenant, il baissait la tête. Il travaillait plus dur que les autres, plus longtemps aussi, pour nourrir sa famille. Il était un traitre à son sang, comme on disait. Il pouvait vivre, mais était condamné au mépris. On raillait sa grande taille et ses cheveux roux. Il avait vingt-six ans.

Après une journée de travail acharné, il rentra chez lui. Il vivait encore chez ses parents, ne gagnant malheureusement pas assez pour se permettre de partir. Il n'était pas le seul, sa sœur aussi était avec eux. Et dans le sous-sol, il y avait... Il dit bonjour à sa sœur et retira son manteau. Il descendit dans la cave pour aller dire bonjour à une autre femme. Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre dans un confortable fauteuil. Elle n'avait malheureusement que ça à faire de ses journées. Elle était condamnée par la « Justice » au baiser du Détraqueur, pour être Née-Moldu et un membre de l'Ordre.

Pour la protéger, Ron la gardait cachée dans le sous-sol. A la base, il n'y en avait pas, c'est lui qui l'avait creusé pour la protéger. Personne ne savait que cette cave existait. Hermione avait enchanté une fenêtre pour avoir un semblant de lumière naturelle dans sa prison. Elle avait la peau très pâle de ceux qui ne sont pas sortis depuis longtemps. Elle remonta ses lunettes d'un geste qui lui était terriblement familier, vu qu'elle l'avait copié chez Harry.

Avec les années, elle était devenue myope. Et Ron n'en était que plus amoureux. Mais, elle, détruite par la guerre et par plus de dix ans de cavales, avait perdu la tendresse amoureuse de son adolescence. Ron était un ami pour elle. Celui-ci le savait très bien et s'en accommodait. Sa nouvelle vie l'avait rendu étrangement très obéissant. Le sang bouillant de sa famille avait disparu. Même sa tendre et sauvage sœur avait perdu sa flamme.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ron.

- Comme toujours. Si seulement, il y avait la télé ici, je pourrais m'abrutir un petit peu plus, répondit-elle, un peu amère.

- Le danger est encore trop fort. Il faut que tu sois un peu patiente encore. Tu pourras sortir après. J'ai encore eu un interrogatoire.

- Je serais patiente alors. Mais quand je pourrais de nouveau sortir hors de cette prison, je voudrais beaucoup aller chez Minerva. J'ai des choses à lui demander.

- Tu penses encore à devenir animagus ?

- Grâce à ça, je pourrais peut-être sortir un peu plus. Et être un peu plus utile qu'une prisonnière volontaire ! s'énerva-t-elle. Quatre mois que je suis ici, j'en deviens folle !

- Je sais...

- Et puis, chez Minerva, il y a toujours des livres fantastiques.

Elle n'avait pas changé à ce point. Ron lui dit qu'il partait prendre une douche. Il sortit de la cave et ferma soigneusement l'entrée. Puis, il monta les marches. Sa sœur était en cuisine et préparait le dîner. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux maintenant. Leurs parents avaient été tués pour l'exemple. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour les sauver. Percy était au ministère maintenant et Ron n'en avait plus aucune nouvelle. De même pour Charlie qui était encore en Roumanie. Quant aux jumeaux, l'un pleurait la mort de l'autre. Oh ! Et son grand frère Bill qui était aussi mort pour sauver sa femme. Fleur était retournée en France maintenant, mais ils restaient en contact.

Non, manifestement Ron n'avait plus que sa sœur et Hermione dans sa vie.

Il redescendit pour aider sa sœur après son bain. Elle cuisait une viande et il mit la table. Après, il apporterait le repas à Hermione. Il regarda sa sœur et son visage fatigué. Elle avait les traits tirés par la vie, devenue si dure. Leur nouveau monde avait bien tôt brisé la fougue de la jeunesse. Il n'y avait plus de flamme chez personne maintenant.

- Bonne appétit, fit Ron.

- A toi aussi.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Il n'avait plus rien à se dire de toute façon. A quoi bon se plaindre ? Cela ne changerait rien à rien. Il se leva et servit une autre assiette qu'il partit donner à Hermione. Elle était dans son canapé et regardait une photographie. Elle essuya ses larmes. Ron savait parfaitement ce qu'elle regardait. Cela lui arrivait souvent aussi. Il posa l'assiette sur une table et partit s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de son cou et la serra contre lui. C'était bien cette photo.

- Il me manque tellement, déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meurt ?

Ron opina de la tête, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais lui, ne croyait pas à la mort de son ami.

oO-Oo

On l'avait bien éduqué. Depuis longtemps, il savait être une _ombre_. Il avait écouté attentivement tous les conseils qu'_il_ lui avait donnés. Il flânait, peu pressé et regardait autour de lui comme si tous les produits autour avaient un sens. Comme s'il comprenait ce qu'était une « promotion pour un aspirateur nouvelle génération ». Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un aspirateur. Cela aspire ? Mais aspire quoi ? Il secoua sa tête, il devait faire comme s'il savait. Et puis, ce n'était pas très important. Il passa devant des rayons de vêtements et fit semblant de regarder une chemise rouge avec intérêt.

Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait des pancartes entre les allées pour le guider vers ce qu'il devait acheter. Il leva les yeux et vit l'inscription « soin pour le corps et les cheveux ». Il sourit et y alla. Il passa devant les shampoings et s'arrêta face à ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il serait le seul homme dans ce rayon. Il attendit donc un peu qu'elles s'éloignent. Il avait déjà vu ce qu'il comptait acheter. Quand le rayon fut un peu plus vide, il s'approcha.

Noir. Voilà la couleur qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait avoir les cheveux noirs. Il prit plusieurs boîtes. Cinq pour être précis. Et les posa dans son panier qu'il avait pris à l'entrée, comme il lui avait dit de faire. Les Moldus étaient... étranges. Il n'en avait jamais douté, mais à ce point ! Il se dirigea vers les « caisses » où il devait payer. La femme qui était assise tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne les articles. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il les donne et combien il devait payer. Bien que le prix annoncé ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Il lui tendit un billet qu'il lui avait donné. Il était largement assez important pour ses achats.

Il fit son possible pour avoir l'air désintéressé. Comme s'il avait vu ça tous les jours de sa vie. Bien que le petit « bip ! bip! » qu'il entendait de la machine devant la vendeuse l'intriguait. Quel était ce son ? Il se retint de poser des questions. Il était malheureusement curieux de nature. C'était son plus grand défaut. Elle lui rendit la monnaie et il partit du supermarché. Une fois dans un endroit désert, il transplana.

Il arriva chez lui. Il posa ses articles sur la table du salon et dit bonjour à son chat qui se frotta avec amour sur ses jambes. L'ombre qu'il était lui donna à manger. Puis, il partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il posa un des colorants pour cheveux qu'il venait d'acheter à coté d'une autre boîte. Il prit une paire de ciseaux dans sa main droite, et de l'autre, une mèche de ses cheveux, et coupa d'un coup sec. Il fit en sorte de couper ses cheveux assez court pour être banal, mais pas trop pour cacher un peu son visage.

Puis il sortit de la boîte la notice pour se colorer les cheveux. Il lut attentivement le mode opératoire et enfila les gants pour se protéger les mains. Il regarda une dernière fois la couleur d'origine de ses cheveux et étala la préparation colorante dessus. Il fut très attentif à la moindre erreur. Et il attendit la demi-heure de pose en bouquinant son incantation.

Il releva les yeux pour poser son regard sur une photo. Il sentit son cœur se serrer face à la mine aussi joyeuse que possible du modèle. Il était mort. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour l'ombre qu'il était devenu. Il n'aurait pas aimé voir la peine dans son regard. Il n'avait jamais su et c'était mieux ainsi. Le jeune homme sourit avec un peu de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lutter. Il n'arrêtait jamais.

Il posa le livre qu'il lisait et regarda ses paumes blanches. Ce geste avait une signification importante pour lui. Il était le signe de son engagement.

Il regarda l'heure et partit retirer sa coloration. Une fois le produit parfaitement retiré, il s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs, fraichement courts, étaient étranges pour lui. Il prit la seconde boîte, plus petite, et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une bonne centaine de lentilles de couleur. Toutes marrons. Il avait mit du temps pour les trouver, pour les recueillir et s'entrainer à les mettre. Il en prit une paire et les posa sur ses pupilles. Il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à leur présence.

Il se regarda de nouveau et se trouva avec un reflet étranger. Il souffla. Tout ce subterfuge pour ne pas à avoir à utiliser la magie et se faire prendre de suite. Utiliser des « glamour » reviendrait à se faire démasquer dès le premier jour. Avec cette méthode, il était tranquille. Les sorciers n'avaient pas l'habitude de détecter les subterfuges sans magie. Il souffla encore une fois. Il regarda l'heure. Il était presque temps d'y aller. Il se sécha les cheveux et enfila une tenue plus simple et passe-partout, il prit sa sacoche avec ses faux-diplômes plus vrais que nature, et se posa dans son pentacle fait avec du sang de licorne.

Certes, tuer une licorne était un crime. Mais pour la bonne cause... Il regarda de nouveau ses mains. Elles étaient encore pâles, mais il les voyait si rouges... Il ferma les yeux, ordonna à son chat de venir à côté de lui. Pas question de partir sans lui. Puis il récita sa formule.

oO-Oo

**Passé n°1**

Harry Potter avait quinze ans. Il étirait sa longue silhouette dans son trop petit lit qu'il avait hérité de son cousin. Il avait drôlement grandi ces deux dernières années. Pas autant que son ami Ron, mais il avait bon espoir d'être aussi grand que son parrain. Il faisait nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se redressa et se leva prudemment. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et fourra son pantalon et son T-shirt au pied de sa porte, de sorte de cacher la lumière qu'il comptait allumer.

Quand il fut assez confiant en son camouflage, il ouvra la lumière, plissa les yeux face à la brusque lueur et retourna dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais aimé la nuit, ni le noir. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il lui arrivait des choses désagréables. Comme ses rêves. Il rêvait souvent et son mentor, le professeur Dumbledore, lui avait dit de prendre garde à eux. Mais Harry était impulsif, beaucoup trop sanguin pour avoir l'idée de méditer là-dessus. Il laissait ce soin à Hermione. Elle, elle était faite pour ça.

L'année qui venait de se terminer avait été riche en événements. Il avait été obligé de participer, contre son gré, au championnat qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard, son école de magie. Harry ferma les yeux et revit clairement le moment où il avait vu pour la première fois, et réellement, des Mangemorts.

Il était dans le labyrinthe. Cédric derrière lui. Il courrait vers la coupe, qui le désignerait vainqueur et arrêterait cette folie. Bon, Cédric était arrivé en même temps que lui et ils s'étaient regardés un moment. Puis quand ils avaient décidé de prendre tous les deux la coupe, alors que Harry allait empoigner l'anse, une ombre noire s'était violemment jetée sur la coupe et avait disparu avec.

Cédric et Harry étaient restés un moment interdits. Dans un sens, Harry s'était sentit très soulagé. Il n'avait jamais voulu la gloire éternelle ni la somme d'argent qui accompagnait la victoire. Plus il restait dans l'ombre, mieux il se sentait. Mais, alors que lui et Cédric retournaient, penauds, vers Poudlard, des ombres encapuchonnées apparurent devant eux. C'étaient des Mangemorts. Il avait cru mourir. Il s'en était sorti, encore une fois, par la Fortune qui semblait l'accompagner. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, même si son côté téméraire était proche du suicide, selon Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas passer une année tranquille ?

Il souffla. Il était un peu fatigué. Et il faisait une chaleur horrible cet été. Il retira son haut de pyjama et s'allongea pour essayer de s'endormir malgré la chaleur. De toute façon, demain, il irait chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances et tout sera bien meilleur.

Quand il se réveilla, il y avait une ombre au-dessus de lui. Une grosse ombre. Il ouvrit un œil et zyeuta vers l'intrus qui l'avait réveillé. Il tomba nez à nez avec le groin de son cousin. Il sursauta, un peu surpris de voir cet animal de la ferme dans sa chambre de si bon matin. Dudley ricana comme le porc qu'il était et se redressa. Harry, un peu dans le cirage, fit de même, il gratta négligemment son ventre tout en baillant.

- J'ai hâte que tu partes enfin, je pourrais récupérer ma chambre, déclara-t-il, avec mépris.

- C'est sûr qu'il t'en faut bien deux pour caser ta carcasse, répliqua Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

- Je t'emmerde !

- De même !

Harry vit Dudley serrer son gros poids et se prépara à le recevoir dans le visage quand la voix de sa charmante mère, et donc sa tante, s'éleva dans les escaliers :

- Duddynichounet chéri, je viens de finir de te préparer ta compote de pomme. Viens donc manger mon canard en sucre !

- Oula, c'est tellement viril, Duddy d'amour, se moqua Harry.

Harry regarda la face de cochon de son cousin rougir et un tic nerveux, montrant son agacement, lui tordit la bouche puis il sortit de sa chambre. Harry ricana, de bonne humeur. Il se leva, et partit prendre une douche bien fraiche pour retirer la sueur de cette nuit chaude. Au moins, chez les Weasley, il faisait frais grâce aux sorts de Molly. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, qui se résuma à la bouillie infâme du régime de Duddy. Harry mangea sa compote de pomme avec l'entrain d'un condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Il pensa au merveilleux repas de la mère de son meilleur ami, et rien que d'y penser, il jubilait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre vite-fait pour faire ses valises en avance, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup déballé ses affaires pendant le mois et demi qui s'était écoulé. Et il regarda avec détresse l'heure qui n'avançait pas et qui le séparait du monde qu'il avait appris à aimer. La première chose qu'il ferait sera de laisser sa chouette sortir. Elle n'avait pas pu voler de pratiquement toutes les vacances, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant qu'elle ait jugée avoir assez rattrapée le temps perdu.

Et vers les seize heures, comme convenu, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry se releva de son lit et sauta dans les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il leva les yeux face à la grande taille de son ami Ron qui lui offrit son sourire de joie sincère. Harry lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui frapper amicalement le dos. Ron fit de même et faillit lui faire cracher les poumons.

- Tu as bu une potion de force ou quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, pas besoin, je suis naturellement fort de nature ! répondit son ami, dont la voix était en train de muer.

- Je vais chercher mes valises.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Harry préféra ne pas faire rentrer son ami de peur de devoir gérer une crise de la part de son oncle. Il demanda à Ron de l'attendre et de le laisser faire, qu'il n'était pas invalide et que de toute façon, il était trop grand pour passer par la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin fit un très mature « gnagnagna », laissant le brun faire son affaire. Harry monta les escaliers et prit ses valises. Il prévint rapidement son oncle qu'il partait, leur dit à l'année prochaine et sortit de leur vie pour une année. Ron prit une valise pour aider son ami et ils partirent d'un pas léger.

- Comment on va chez toi ?

- Ben, avec ce qu'il s'est passé en fin d'année, Dumbledore a préféré nous donner une calèche. Elle est dans l'impasse, là-bas.

- Une calèche ?

- Ouais, comme celle de l'école, qui se déplace seule. Mon père est dedans, il nous attend.

Ron les amenèrent dans une impasse où il n'y avait rien du tout. Mais Harry, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de la magie, se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir été rendu invisible. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il se sentit vaguement fier de lui pour le coup. Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre les valises sur le toit, de bien les ficeler et de rentrer dans la calèche. Dedans, il y avait Arthur Weasley, le père de son ami, qui le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue puis, il frappa sur la calèche avec sa baguette et celle-ci s'ébranla pour s'envoler.

Harry et Ron étaient tous excités de se revoir après autant de temps. Surtout suite aux les événements assez chaotiques de la fin d'année. Les Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué dans le labyrinthe s'en étaient aussi pris aux élèves qui attendaient le retour du vainqueur. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient là, mais Harry se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec le tournoi et la coupe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle s'envole loin d'eux juste au moment où ils allaient la toucher lui semblait suspect. Et puis, c'était après que les Mangemorts avaient attaqués. Pas avant, alors qu'ils avaient tout le temps de le faire pendant l'épreuve.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé de ses inquiétudes. Sauf à ses amis, bien sûr. Hermione avait plissé son front en quête d'indices mais, pour le moment, n'avait aucune théorie. Harry avait réfléchi aussi, mais n'avait pas particulièrement approfondi.

- Dis-moi, fit Ron, tu as fini les devoirs pour la rentrée ?

- Je n'ai pas encore fait celui de potion. Quand je vois le sujet, et que je tends la main vers ma plume, j'ai comme des palpitations, les mains moites et je vois des étoiles devant mes yeux. Je ne pense pas que mettre ma santé en danger pour ce devoir soit particulièrement utile, répondit Harry, avec le grand sourire du fainéant.

- Mais tu es fou, mon vieux ! s'écria le rouquin. Hermione arrive dans deux jours ! Elle va te tuer si tu n'as pas fait ton boulot !

- Brave, jeune fille, fit Arthur qui regardait les deux garçons avec tendresse.

- Je suis dans la merde, comment je pourrais survivre à Hermione et à mon AVC quand j'essaie de bosser la potion ?

- J'ai pas tout pigé, mais survivre à Hermione est plus important.

- Tu l'as fait toi ? Tu pourrais me laisser copier deux-trois trucs ?

Ron fit comme s'il était soudainement intéressé par le sol de la calèche. Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as rien fait toi non plus !

- Ben, tu vois quand j'essaie de faire mon boulot, j'ai comme des palpitations et les mains moites, répliqua-t-il, avec un grand sourire complice.

Puis ils pouffèrent de rire en concert, sous l'œil du père de famille. Harry se dit que les vacances commençaient vraiment de la meilleure façon du monde.

oO-Oo

**Futur n°0**

Hermione était cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Elle était encore assez petite pour y tenir sans fléchir les genoux. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le dos de Ron qui avançait devant elle. Elle marchait dans ses pas pour ne pas percuter une personne sans le faire exprès. Bien que ce ne soit pas son genre de faire des bêtises comme celle-ci. Ron marchait le plus naturellement possible, en baissant la tête et faisant en sorte de se faire le plus petit possible, bien qu'il soit presque impossible pour lui de faire ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent face à la maison de Minerva. Elle avait été renvoyée depuis longtemps de son poste quand le Lord avait gagné la guerre. Elle vivait de son argent personnel et des cours particuliers qu'elle donnait par moment. Ron frappa deux coups secs, d'un temps mort puis de trois coups rapides. C'était leur code pour se reconnaître. Il attendit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait prit de l'âge en dix ans, elle avait le visage toujours aussi altier mais avait hérité de rides supplémentaires qui lui donnaient une apparence plus fragile. Elle qui avait toujours été une femme forte.

Elle décerna à Ron un sourire de pure joie. Elle aimait sincèrement cet homme qu'elle avait connu enfant. Elle se déplaça pour le laisser entrer. Ron la retint le plus naturellement du monde de refermer rapidement la porte pour laisser à Hermione le temps de le suivre. Minerva attendit et referma ensuite la porte quand Ron se déplaça pour la laisser faire. Une fois dans la maison, et à l'abri des fenêtres, Hermione sortit de dessous la cape. Elle serra Minerva dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que vous allez bien Miss Granger. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour vous quand j'ai entendu qu'on vous avait retrouvé.

- Heureusement que j'ai un merveilleux ange gardien qui me protège, répondit-elle, en regardant Ron qui lui répondit par un sourire timide.

- Vous allez rester un peu chez moi ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois quitter un peu les environs pour le moment. Je vais aller dans le Nord de l'Angleterre pour y trouver refuge. Heureusement que je sais me fondre dans la masse des moldus.

Elle toucha discrètement son avant-bras gauche. Ron serra les dents. On lui avait fait payer son ascendance à la fin de la guerre, en lui gravant dans la chaire « sang-de-bourbe ». Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Puis avait pris cette phrase comme étant une fierté. Elle était ce qu'elle était et n'avait plus honte à présent. Ron ne l'en aima que d'avantage.

- Restez chez moi pour dîner, reprit Minerva. Je serais plus qu'honorer d'avoir avec moi mes deux élèves préférés.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez marre de nous et de nos bêtises ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais non, vous étiez de parfaits Gryffondors.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère bien plus gaie qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien que Ron culpabilisait un peu d'avoir laissé sa sœur seule dans leur maison. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la conversation légère qu'entretenait les deux femmes. Lui, n'avait pas trop le cœur de participer mais écoutait avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione aussi gaie depuis longtemps. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se faisant la réflexion que ce n'était pas grâce à lui, puis se traita d'égocentrique et finit son plat.

Alors qu'ils allaient manger le dessert, une clochette tinta. Immédiatement, Minerva ferma les volets alors qu'elle avait tiré les rideaux et baissa au maximum la lumière. Ils se levèrent. La cheminée s'alluma, les flammes devinrent vertes et un homme de grande taille avec une longue barbe blanche apparu. Ron observa avec plaisir les yeux bleu de l'homme cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Le professeur Dumbledore en personne était devant eux.

L'homme savait la guerre définitivement perdu avec la mort de Harry. Mais il n'avait pas perdu sa fougue et son courage et avait décidé de continuer à lutter au maximum pour mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues du Lord. Et s'il pouvait sauver des vies, cela ne serait que plus merveilleux. Il attendait un signe du destin qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il pourrait mettre fin à la dictature du Lord. Mais pour le moment, le destin était resté muet.

Il sursauta un peu quand il vit Ron et Hermione, ne s'attendant probablement à ne voir que Minerva. Il les salua avec chaleur et prit plus de nouvelles de Hermione et de sa fuite. Il lui assura qu'il veillerait qu'elle soit en sécurité, quelque soit l'endroit où elle désirait se rendre. Minerva lui proposa une tasse de thé et un morceau de dessert que l'homme accepta volontiers. Ils s'assirent à table et finirent leur repas.

Ron trouva surréaliste de voir son ancien professeur face à lui, mais se fit une raison. Après tout, cet homme était imprévisible. Ou fou. Bien que par moment, les deux fassent la paire. Après avoir babillé sur tout et rien pendant une demi-heure, Ron sentit sa patience s'amincirent. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Hermione prit la parole.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, sans vouloir vous offenser ? N'est-il pas dangereux pour vous de vous trouver chez Minerva ?

- Ah ma chère Miss Granger, toujours aussi curieuse. J'étais dans la maison que j'habite pour le moment, en train de réfléchir. Avoir du temps permet beaucoup de réflexion. Quand soudain, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de fouiller dans mes vieux livres. J'ai retrouvé ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche un livre à la couverture verte, usée et élimée. Il n'était pas bien grand, à peine la taille d'un livre de poche, et ne possédait pas beaucoup de pages, juste une centaine, selon l'estimation de Hermione. Elle lut le titre. Il était écrit : « Heure H ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai oublié ce livre. Tenez Miss, prenez-le.

Hermione tendit le bras pour le prendre. Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page. Ron se pencha pour regarder lui aussi. Ils levèrent en même temps la tête pour se regarder, d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Mais, professeur, il n'y a rien d'écrit.

- Oui, c'est étrange en effet. Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur les pages de ce livre. Sauf sur une.

Il tendit le bras pour reprendre le livre. Hermione le lui rendit avec interrogation. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester dans l'ignorance. Dumbledore feuilleta le livre tout en continuant à parler.

- Il y a une formule. Tout ce livre pour une seule formule. Une formule que j'ai bien gardé de divulguer ou d'apprendre en cours. J'ai médité sur cette formule pendant de nombreuses années avant de la ranger de côté pour ne plus y penser. Les effets et les méfaits de ce sort pourraient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques.

- Vous nous faites languir, Albus ! le reprit Minerva, agacée.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Ce sort permet de retourner dans le temps.

Hermione poussa une exclamation. Minerva posa sa main sur son cœur. Et Ron sentit le sien tambouriner sur ses côtes. Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux, permettant à ses interlocuteurs de se reprendre. La jeune fille fut la première.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas exister un sort aussi puissant.

- Pourtant en troisième année, tu avais un « retourneur de temps » ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Oui, mais il ne permet de retourner que quelques heures en arrière. De plus, ce n'est pas un sort à proprement parler, mais un objet magique qui a été enchanté, il ne dépendait pas de moi et de ma magie.

- Exactement, reprit Dumbledore. Un « retourneur de temps » est indépendant de son propriétaire et même s'il est très puissant, il ne peut transporter une personne dans le passé d'une demi-journée maximum. De plus, il y a une différence notable avec un vrai sort pour retourner dans le temps.

Il arrêta de feuilleter le livre vert car il semblait avoir trouvé la bonne page.

- Le sort transporte véritablement la personne. Quand vous aviez utilisé le « retourneur », vous avez côtoyé votre double dans le même espace-temps. Le sort transporte physiquement la personne dans le temps. Quand vous l'utiliser, tout ce que vous avez possédé disparait. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais exister.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de ce sort avant aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron, d'une voix sourde. Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous l'avez oublié !

- Je pense avoir dit que les effets d'un changement dans le passé pourraient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques, répéta calmement l'homme. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que ma présence ici n'est pas fortuite. Monsieur Weasley, imaginez que vous retourniez dans le passé pour, disons, tuer Tom Riddle avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Vous réglerez le problème à sa source. Mais, quels seraient les dommages que cela pourrait faire sur notre univers, tel que nous le connaissons ? Les effets, Monsieur Weasley, les effets...

- Alors pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ? continua Ron. Les choses auraient-elles changé ?

- Oh oui ! Je vais vous le montrer. Je dois préciser, que cela n'y était pas avant.

Il redonna le livre à Hermione. Sur la page de droite, il y avait une formule en latin. La page était illustrée de deux sabliers ; l'un entier, en haut à gauche et dans le coin en bas à droite un sablier cassé dont le sable tombait en un long filet. Mais, sur la page de gauche, il y avait un message écrit. L'écriture était fine, en patte de mouche et un peu brouillonne. Cette écriture, Ron et Hermione la connaissait.

- C'est l'écriture de Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Que dit-il ? demanda Minerva.

- Hermy, regarde la date... fit Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est... mais c'est aujourd'hui ! « A celui qui lira ce message, lit-elle à voix haute. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai utilisé la formule sur la page d'à-côté. Qui que vous soyez, je vous en pris, allez parler de toute urgence au professeur Dumbledore. Et si cela n'est pas possible, à Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence. Je suis coincé dans le passé, et je ne sais pas comment revenir ! »

- Je crois, reprit Dumbledore, qu'il est temps de réciter cette formule.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p>A la prochaine ! Probablement un mardi comme j'avais l'habitude de faire ! o

MLC


	2. La pédagogie selon Hamilton

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de vous revoir pour un nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire, je suis contente de l'accueil que vous lui avez fait ^^ Alors merci à tous ! Et comme toujours merci à Lyashura pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> La pédagogie selon Hamilton

**Passé n°1**

Harry attendait devant l'entrée du quai du Poudlard express. Il avait ses bagages et sa chouette. Il trépignait d'impatience mais, malheureusement pour lui, il devait attendre patiemment qu'on lui fasse signe. Il ne pensait pas être spécialement plus en sécurité, seul, dans la gare moldue qu'avec eux de l'autre côté du mur. Mais force était de croire que c'était le cas. Alors, il rongeait son frein en attendant de quitter un monde qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui, pour un autre, où il avait véritablement sa place. Puis, le père de son meilleur ami vint le chercher, comme si de rien n'était, en franchissant le mur. Il aida Harry à prendre ses affaires et ils partirent tous les deux vers le monde sorcier.

Sur le quai de la gare, il y avait le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que son amie Hermione, qui avait passé quelques jours avec eux pour préparer sa rentrée. Elle avait toujours cette coiffure ébouriffée qui lui était si familière. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse pour elle : elle était la première fille avec qui il avait parlé, sa tante ne comptant pas pour une noise. Elle avait une valeur particulière pour lui, un peu comme la sœur qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir.

Ils montèrent dans le train quand celui-ci arriva. Ils étaient excités comme des puces à l'idée de repartir dans leur école. Harry, parce que c'était son foyer. Il aimait ce château comme une personne humaine. Il y avait, bien sûr, des désagréments à retourner là-bas, comme une fouine méprisable et une chauffe-souris malodorante. Mais dans l'ensemble, il aimait cet endroit. Comme pour le monde sorcier, Harry avait sa place à Poudlard. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ron aida Hermione à mettre ses valises dans les porte-bagages du compartiment qu'ils avaient choisis.

- Sincèrement, comme tous les ans, j'espère vraiment passer une année tranquille… soupira Harry, en se laissant misérablement tomber sur son siège. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de temps tranquille, comme un adolescent normal.

- Je me dis souvent la même chose, mais j'espère que tu es au courant que beaucoup d'élèves aimeraient avoir une aventure comme nous, au moins une fois dans leur vie.

- Oui. Une, je ne dis pas. C'est amusant et puis ça permet de juger de sa force, répondit Harry à Ron. Mais au bout de quatre fois, je commence à saturer. Pas vous ? Après tout, vous étiez là, à chaque fois.

- Tant que cela ne me dérange pas dans mes études, répondit Hermione. Et puis tu attires les ennuis comme le miel attire les mouches. Et comme il n'est pas question de te laisser seul, il faut bien que soyons là !

- Merci, beaucoup. J'aime être du miel…

- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est tirer une conclusion à nos différentes aventures, fit Ron, les jambes étendues jusqu'au siège d'en face. Par exemple, quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, le méchant est le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Ah oui, en effet. Et que Malfoy est toujours dans les parages pour nous faire chier ! continua Hermione, d'un ton docte.

- Et qu'à la fin, on rencontre Voldemort.

Harry regarda avec agacement ses deux amis frissonner à l'écoute du nom honni. Pourtant il faisait son possible pour qu'ils s'y habituent, en le disant le plus souvent possible et en les obligeant à en faire de même. Mais pour le moment, rien n'y fit. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir. Et, il avait compris cette pensée pendant les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées : l'espoir fait vivre.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard assez rapidement. Ils montèrent dans les attelages qui les conduisaient tous les ans aux portes de l'école. Elles étaient comme la calèche que Ron et son père avait utilisée pour venir le chercher, c'est-à-dire tirée par rien du tout. Ils montèrent avec d'autres camarades de leur promotion, et discutèrent joyeusement pendant le voyage. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Cho qui semblait un peu triste. Il pouvait le comprendre, son petit-ami Cédric avait quitté l'école après le tournoi, étant donné qu'il était en dernière année.

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina un petit plan dans sa tête pour essayer de séduire la jolie asiatique. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, avec ses yeux bridés et leur couleur aussi sombre que la nuit noire. Il n'était manifestement pas un poète, même dans sa tête : ses comparaisons étaient ridicules. Il n'était pas doué avec la gente féminine, il n'arrivait à parler qu'avec Hermione. Il avait essayé avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, mais celle-ci devenait sensiblement rouge et s'enfuyait toujours.

Elle devait le détester.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et le trio d'or partit s'asseoir sur les bancs de leur maison dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de Répartition était devenue bien ennuyeuse depuis la première fois. Et, comme Ron, il avait simplement faim. Néanmoins, il écouta la chanson et applaudit à chaque nouveau Gryffondor. Il y avait une nouvelle tête dans le corps professoral. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, probablement. De là où Harry était, il ne le voyait pas bien. Le tabouret où les nouveaux élèves devaient s'asseoir était juste en face. Il pesta et attendit, encore plus impatient de savoir. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour son traditionnel discours de début d'année.

- Bonjour mes biens chers enfants. Je suis heureux de vous avoir de nouveau avec moi pour cette nouvelle année, qu'elle soit plus calme et moins dangereuse que celle qui s'est écoulée. Je vous demande de bien accueillir les professeurs, ici présents, et de leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment même si dans le tas des profs, il y en avait certain que Harry aurait bien trucidé. Avec des cheveux gras, en somme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur Green, qui s'occupait des Soins aux Créatures magiques. Harry avait un gros a priori sur lui, vu qu'il avait pris le poste que Hagrid aurait aimé avoir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Cela aurait permis à Hagrid d'avoir un peu plus de compagnie, et d'être mieux respecter. Cependant le professeur Green n'était pas un mauvais professeur : il avait toujours un mot gentil pour le demi-géant et lui demandait souvent de l'assister pour certaines créatures un peu turbulentes. Mais la plupart du temps, celui-ci se débrouillait seul.

-Je vous demande aussi d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Monsieur Joshua Hamilton.

L'homme, d'une petite trentaine d'années, se releva de son siège pour saluer rapidement la foule d'élèves qui l'applaudissait. Harry ne le voyait pas très bien, mais il était brun : c'était tout ce qu'il voyait de lui. A partir de la cinquième année, une option d'approfondissement est obligatoire dans au moins une matière. Le Professeur McGonagall, ayant trouvé des lacunes et des difficultés chez certains élèves, avait décidé de donner des heures de soutien à ceux qui le désiraient. Harry, lui, avait pris plus d'heures, à la fois pour les Sortilèges, mais aussi pour la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre que le moment où il devra faire face à son ennemi de toujours approchait, et qu'il lui faudrait s'entrainer plus. Il l'avait écouté et appliqué ses conseils. Il quitta des yeux le nouveau professeur pour s'intéresser à la nourriture qui venait d'arriver sous son nez. Il mangea avec appétit. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'ici qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de poids avant de retourner l'été chez les Dursley… et les reperdre. Il mangea donc encore plus que Ron ! Ce qui était un exploit.

A la fin du repas, Ron et Hermione, les nouveaux préfets, appelèrent les nouveaux pour leur montrer le chemin vers la salle commune, et leur apprendre deux trois astuces sur la vie du château. Harry leur passa devant en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Lui, il allait se coucher et digérer son fabuleux repas. Il se fit la réflexion, en voyant des Serpentards, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Malfoy. Où était donc son ennemi personnel ? Son épine dans le pied ? Sa petite plaie blonde ?

Il le trouva en train de faire un petit discours auprès des nouveaux de sa maison. Il était donc un préfet. Il avait son chien Parkinson à ses côtés. Harry resta un moment à l'observer. Le jeune garçon blond pinçait les lèvres dès qu'un des élèves l'interrompait, et répondait sèchement. Si bien que les nouveaux n'osèrent plus lui poser de question. Il était manifestement très à l'aise avec les autres. Puis, ils partirent vers leur cachot. Le regard de Harry descendit un peu plus bas et pesta face aux robes de sorcier qui cachaient absolument tous ce qui était intéressant à voir.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Il y découvrit Seamus et Dean en train de ranger leurs affaires. Neville était dans la salle de bain, à en juger par le bruit de l'eau. Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit si moelleux. Il se demandait s'il pourrait le prendre quand il aurait fini l'école. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un lit, il pourrait payer l'école pour le prendre. Il avait tissé un lien avec son lit et l'aimait beaucoup. Et puis, il était si confortable.

Plus tard, Ron rentra après son travail accompli. Il s'assit sur le lit de Harry, en pyjama et tout propre, près à dormir. Il lisait tranquillement un livre avant de s'endormir. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami, qui arborait la tête de celui qui voulait lui parler. Harry l'invita donc à fermer les rideaux et lança lui-même le sort de silence. Quand Ron fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il commença à parler :

- Harry, je voulais te demander, après ces deux mois de vacances, ton… « truc » est toujours d'actualité ?

- Mon truc ? Tu veux parler de quoi ? De mon attirance pour les formes masculines ?

- Ouais… De ça.

- Oui, je pense que c'est toujours d'actualité. Même si je dois t'avouer avoir aussi beaucoup regardé les filles. Je pense simplement que je suis attiré par les deux sexes.

- Ah bon ? C'est possible ça ?

- Oui, c'est être bisexuel… mais tu sais ça va peut-être passer. Je suis adolescent et je suis probablement en période de doute. Je crois qu'il faut attendre, et qu'avec le temps je saurais où j'en suis.

- Tu peux toujours m'en parler, même si je n'y suis pas encore habitué. Nous sommes des garçons, je pense qu'il est normal qu'on parle de sexe. Surtout qu'on est encore des adolescents de quinze ans ! Mais par pitié, je te le demande : tu peux me parler de qui tu veux, me dire tes fantasmes si tu veux, mais plus jamais tu ne me parles des fesses de Malfoy, compris ?

- C'est ça qui te gêne ?

- Oui ! C'est la fouine ! Le truc malodorant qui nous suit partout ! Je ne veux pas savoir que ce type peut avoir un quelconque pouvoir de séduction, ni même des atouts physiques avantageux. Surtout pas par toi !

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il a un beau petit cul !

- Chut ! Regarde un autre cul alors ! Compris ? Pour mon bien-être mental !

Harry soupira. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de regarder le royal fessier du blond. Il était parfait. Bien rondes, elles devaient s'incruster parfaitement dans ses mains. Elles semblaient aussi bien fermes, juste ce que Harry aimait. Il avait observé tant de postérieurs. Pratiquement tous les garçons de son entourage avaient essuyé les comparaisons du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Même Ron pour tout dire. Mais Malfoy avait les fesses les plus désirables qu'il lui ait été donné d'observer.

- Moi, je veux bien mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le moment. Pourtant Cédric avait de très jolies fesses et un très beau visage, mais je ne sais pas… Je suis attiré par Malfoy, probablement parce que je ne l'aurais jamais. Et que je ne le veux absolument pas !

- Tu m'as fait peur ! couina Ron, un peu verdâtre à la pensée de son meilleur ami puisse sortir avec Malfoy.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Sortir avec ce type, c'est l'asile assuré. Il est capable de rendre rageur n'importe qui en un simple regard. Il est invivable !

- Mouais… mais je t'en supplie, si tu veux absolument parler de lui ou de son postérieur, n'utilise pas son prénom… fait comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre !

- Bon, je vais l'appeler autrement. Je vais trouver un prénom qui me plait ! Comme ça, je pourrais avoir des fantasmes sans être obligé de dire le fatidique « Draco ».

- Rien que te voir dire ce nom me donne de l'urticaire !

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, dans mes rêves, il me donne autre chose que de l'urticaire ! Quelque chose de nettement plus agréable !

Ron grimaça et lui tira la langue avant de sortir de son lit pour aller dans le sien. Harry ricana et s'allongea, près pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur dans sa maison. Il ferma les yeux et imagina avec plaisir les formes de son pire ennemi dans son esprit. Et finalement, Harry se fit une raison, le corps de Malfoy lui faisait un sacré effet.

oO-Oo

Le professeur Hamilton devait donner son premier cours de l'année, et de sa vie. Il avait à peine dormi de la nuit, persuadé de se ridiculiser face aux élèves, et de ne pas être capable de les gérer. Et s'il était un mauvais professeur ? Et si, par sa faute, aucun de ses élèves n'obtiendraient leurs diplômes ? C'était, en fait, une grande responsabilité d'être enseignant. Il était assis dans son lit, à peine défait. Il regarda l'heure à son horloge. Il était tôt. Le repas ne devait même pas être près en cuisine, et cela ne faisait pas sérieux d'être aussi nerveux pour un prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il pensait pouvoir être à la hauteur.

Il soupira, puis, se donna une petite claque. Il secoua la tête et partit se laver. Il était réveillé, alors autant se préparer ! Il prit une longue douche, frotta la peau plusieurs fois. Et quand il fut convaincu de sentir bon, il sortit pour se sécher. Il s'observa dans la glace, regarda son teint un peu trop pâle, et remit en place ses cheveux noirs. Il se sourit à lui-même pour se donner du courage. Il en aurait besoin : il avait cours avec des cinquièmes années. Ils avaient des Buses, eux. Il se sentit bien mal d'un coup.

Il s'habilla sobrement. Toujours de noir. Il aimait cette couleur rassurante pour lui. Il ferma le col mao de sa chemise et mis sa robe de sorcier, simple et classe. Il prit les cours qu'il avait mis tout l'été à préparer et se leva. Il était presque l'heure, il serait un peu en avance. Il retrouva Poudlard avec un certain plaisir. Il partit dans sa salle des profs pour s'y familiariser. Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller manger. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à table. Cela imiterait parfaitement l'homme trop stressé par son premier jour.

Il entra dans sa salle et sursauta quand il vit les lumières allumées : il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il avança dans la pièce et trouva un homme, assez jeune, de dos en train de lire. L'homme n'avait pas entendu Joshua. Il portait un pantalon en toile solide, des bottes en cuir de Dragon noir, et une chemise un peu élimée au niveau des poignets. Par-dessus, un gilet gris avec, au coude, des rapiècements en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lui tombant négligemment sur les épaules. Il portait autour du cou nombre de grigris et d'amulettes.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté, contrarié de le voir là. Joshua fut un peu étonné. Il avait pourtant le droit d'être ici ! Il était professeur, maintenant… Il se décida à sourire pour se montrer amical envers l'homme qu'il avait déjà remarqué au repas d'hier. Le prof de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Elias Green, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Joshua lui fit un sourire poli et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

-Bonjour, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter hier. Je suis Joshua Hamilton, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

L'homme soupira, comme si la politesse et la présentation de Joshua lui était désagréable. Pourtant, le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il était un homme charmant. Un peu solitaire mais très gentil au demeurant.

- Je m'appelle Elias Green. Je suis professeur de Soin aux créatures magique. Nous n'aurions pas trop l'occasion de nous voir, je suis rarement dans l'école.

Il avait une voix un peu rauque et parlait avec un profond ennui. Comme s'il voulait faire tout son possible pour que le nouveau arrête de lui parler. Joshua ravala ses remarques et décida de ne pas se faire un ennemi dès son premier jour. Il était sympa, mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Il se retourna et partit vers une autre table pour y déposer ses affaires. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son emploi du temps. Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle pendant trois heures ce matin. Puis, une heure de cette fameuse heure de soutien, encore pour les mêmes élèves qui l'avaient prise. Il mangeait ensuite et enchainait deux heures avec les premières années de Serpentard et les deux heures suivantes, les Poufsouffles.

Il chercha dans sa sacoche les noms des élèves qu'il aurait. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à les retenir. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les noms. Puis, il reprit son emploi du temps et regarda quand il avait la classe du fameux Harry Potter. Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Demain matin. Il regarda le nom de ce fameux et célèbre élève dans sa liste. Il parait qu'il avait un don pour cette matière. Il avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

Soudain, son antipathique collègue se leva pour sortir de la salle, sans un regard ni un au revoir. Joshua serra le poing de colère. Il lui voulait quoi ce demeuré ? Il cherchait les ennuis ? Il était gentil et poli. Il était très dur de le mettre en colère, bien qu'il soit un brin susceptible, mais ce Green allait rapidement le faire sortir de ses gonds s'il continuait ainsi. En plus, il était stressé comme pas possible, alors le mettre en rogne n'était pas une solution.

Néanmoins, il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer Harry Potter.

oO-Oo

- J'espère vraiment qu'il est bon. Je commence à en avoir marre de prendre du retard dans notre programme, simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de nous donner un professeur correct ! rouspéta Hermione, en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- En plus, nous l'avons pris en option. Il faut vraiment qu'il soit bon, continua Ron.

- Même si personne ne peut être meilleur que Remus ! fit Harry, en se rongeant les ongles.

Ils avaient cours en duo avec les Serpentards. Depuis cet été, ce n'était plus un problème pour Harry de partager des cours avec eux. Pas qu'ils soient devenus plus sympas, mais parce qu'il pouvait regarder le blond de tout son saoul. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette attirance, mais il s'était fait une raison. En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de trop réfléchir : il avançait à l'instinct. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas énergiques dans le couloir. Harry regarda le nouveau professeur arriver d'un air décidé et sûr de lui.

Il sourit poliment à ses élèves avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur classe. Cette salle avait été décorée par les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal de manière différente, en fonction de leurs goûts. Cette fois-ci, elle était claire et lumineuse. Il avait mis des pièces de métal sur les murs pour les protéger, ce qui donnait une ambiance particulière. Harry se sentit instantanément près pour la bataille. Aligner sur les murs, une vingtaine de mannequins d'entrainement. L'homme qui allait être leur professeur avança vers son bureau et leur demanda de s'asseoir par ordre alphabétique et par maison.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Hamilton. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous enseigner, pour une année entière, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, j'étais aussi à Poudlard et je sais qu'aucun professeur de Défense n'a passé plus d'une année à ce poste. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon mode d'enseignement. Je suis pour la théorie mise en pratique. Nous commencerons chaque leçon par voir la théorie que nous mettrons en pratique par la suite. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main. L'homme attendit encore un peu en les observant, puis finalement commença son cours en leur demandant de sortir leur livre. Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry le regarda et le trouva très beau. Il avait un visage fin et très pur. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait être professeur d'une matière comme celle-ci ? Harry le voyait plus enseigner la botanique ou les sortilèges. Il semblait si vulnérable de près. Il avait de grands yeux marron et des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur une nuque que Harry trouva troublante.

Il portait une robe sorcier de bonne facture tout en étant simple, et une chemise à col mao blanche. Cette chemise accentuait la finesse de son cou. Harry se dit que, finalement, cette année allait être fantastique, s'il pouvait en plus observer pendant des heures son nouveau professeur, avec en prime, Malfoy.

Son regard dévia vers le jeune homme blond qui lisait tranquillement le livre de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait le front plissé par la concentration et mouillait de temps en temps ses lèvres avec sa langue. Harry se sentit chauffer. Comment il allait faire pour survivre ? Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il était mal barré ! Il baissa vivement la tête vers son livre qu'il était censé lire, quand Hamilton le fusilla du regard. Oh, il ne devait pas faire ça, c'était assez excitant. Il se maudissait un peu quand même : il n'était qu'un pauvre adolescent, mais il aurait préféré être un peu plus discret. Il lut calmement son paragraphe traitant des créatures magiques. C'était celles qu'ils allaient étudier cette année avec Hamilton. La cinquième année allait être vraiment cool !

- Bien, les enfants. Je vais maintenant vous faire participer. Levez-vous et aller au milieu de la pièce.

Les élèves obéirent. Hamilton leva sa baguette et prononça un sort de lévitation qui fit décoller les tables et chaises qui partirent tranquillement s'empiler contre les murs. Les élèves prirent ensuite un peu plus d'espace. Le professeur s'avança au milieu d'eux et les observa un moment, cherchant un élève à questionner. De près, il était presque aussi grand que lui, et Harry pouvait presque le toucher. C'était décidé ! Il serait le meilleur élève qu'il n'aurait jamais eu.

- Il semblerait que la célébrité locale soit d'attaque pour répondre à mes questions, fit le professeur en le regardant.

- Je le suis même si je ne suis pas une « célébrité locale », répondit Harry.

-Oh… Très bien, dites-moi Potter, que feriez-vous si vous étiez face à un Vampire ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Se connaissant lui-même, il ferait en sorte de survivre en se battant et en faisant confiance à sa Fortune. Mais ne c'était pas une réponse raisonnable. Alors il dit ce qui était le plus logique.

- Je fuirais.

Malfoy eut un reniflement de dédain. Hamilton se retourna immédiatement vers lui, ses yeux marron jetant des sorts. Harry avait perdu totalement son attention, et cela ne lui plu pas.

- Pourquoi ce dédain, jeune Malfoy ? Pensez-vous que la réponse de Potter ne soit pas la bonne ?

- Non, c'est la bonne mais le connaissant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il est bien trop idiot pour le faire.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Oui, mais j'ai raison.

- Il est pourtant très sage de s'enfuir. Les Vampires sont des créatures que très peu de personne peuvent battre. Ils sont insensibles à beaucoup de chose : la douleur, la peine, les maléfices qui pourraient nous cacher, etc. Ils voient à travers les illusions. S'enfuir est la chose qu'il faut faire.

- Et si la fuite est impossible ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, leurs yeux sont leurs faiblesses. Leur peau est plus dure que la nôtre et comme ils ne sentent pas la douleur, ils ne s'arrêteront pas, même s'ils sont lacérés. Par contre, leurs yeux sont comme les nôtres, trace de leur ancienne vie humaine. Ils sont leur point faible. Ce que vous pouvez faire aussi, c'est les immobiliser. Ce sera donc notre entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Il marcha vers l'estrade, les mains dans le dos. Il monta dessus, s'assit sur son bureau et tendit sa baguette. Immédiatement les mannequins d'entrainement s'animèrent et vinrent au milieu de la classe avec les élèves.

- Ce seront vos « Vampires », déclara Hamilton. Je veux que vous les immobilisiez ou que vous attaquiez leurs points faibles. Je vous regarde. C'est parti !

Soudain, les mannequins qui étaient immobiles s'animèrent et passèrent à l'attaque. Harry sortit sa baguette et recula pour s'écarter de la foule et avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Son ennemi le suivit et se jeta sur lui. Harry tendit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort de répulsion qui envoya le mannequin voler à quelques mètres de lui. Cela lui permit de se concentrer pour faire apparaitre des cordes sur ses membres. Mais son ennemi était envouté pour avoir les réactions d'un Vampire. Celui-ci se releva à une vitesse inhumaine et sauta par-dessus lui pour atterrir derrière. Harry se jeta par terre pour éviter un coup qu'il aurait reçu sur la tête. Il pivota sur ses jambes pour lui assener un sort et le faire tomber.

Le « Vampire » l'évita soigneusement. Harry grinça des dents. Il se releva et se mit à courir entre les élèves, le temps de trouver une idée. Autour de lui, ses camarades aussi se battaient contre leur ennemi. Hermione avait réussi à ralentir son adversaire, mais n'arrivait pas le toucher pour le neutraliser. Ron évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques de son ennemi. D'un coin de l'œil, Harry vit Neville acculé contre un mur, son « Vampire » au-dessus de lui, près à le mordre. Sans se soucier de son propre ennemi, il se précipita pour aider son ami. Il lança à nouveau un sort de répulsion, afin d'éloigner le « Vampire » de Neville.

Immédiatement, Hamilton jeta un sort dans sa direction. Des cordes sortirent du sol et du plafond pour l'immobiliser totalement. Les « Vampires » furent stoppés net dans leurs mouvements. Les élèves arrêtèrent de se battre. Le professeur se leva et avança vers son élève. Il avait le visage fermé et la beauté que Harry lui avait trouvée, avait disparue.

- Que faites-vous, Potter ?

- Je me bats ! répliqua Harry, en se débattant dans ses entraves.

- J'ai bien vu. Et contre qui exactement ?

- Contre…

- Contre l'ennemi de Londubat ! le coupa-t-il, sans élever la voix. Pensez-vous réellement que c'est ce que j'avais demandé ?

- Mais il était en danger, je voulais seulement le sauver.

- Il était en danger ? Oui, c'est vrai, s'il avait été devant un réel Vampire, il serait déjà mordu depuis longtemps. Mais cela va-t-il l'aider à devenir plus fort s'il est assisté en permanence ? Je ne pense pas ! Il doit devenir fort par lui-même, il doit repousser ses limites et faire les choses par lui-même. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour sauver tout le monde, Potter. Il faudra un jour que vous acceptiez que vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde ! Alors laissez-le se sauver par lui-même, parce que ce monde est dur et cruel et que personne ne le sauvera jamais dehors. C'est clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Hamilton inspira calmement. D'un mouvement de baguette, il libéra Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba au sol. Le professeur se retourna vers les autres.

- Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, alors concentrez-vous sur votre entrainement, pas sur celui des autres. Londubat, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer. On reprend !

Harry regarda l'homme, partir entrainant Neville avec lui, une main dans le dos. Il se remit en position et reprit son combat contre son « Vampire ». Etrangement, il lui sembla plus virulent que jamais à son égard.

Après une heure de combat, entrecoupée des recommandations de leur professeur, personne n'avait vraiment réussi à se défaire de son ennemi. Hamilton secoua la tête, un peu déçu. Les bras croisés, il leur souhaita bonne journée. Harry et ses amis reprirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. Harry ruminait silencieusement le sermon de son professeur. Il le digérait mal. Son égo en avait pris un coup. Pour lui, il n'avait pas fait de faute !

- C'était… ouah… fit Ron, il résumait ainsi les pensées de tous les élèves sur ce cours.

- On va en apprendre des choses avec lui, continua Hermione. Il est très doué. Il a même prit du temps pour entrainer Neville.

- Il était déçu qu'on n'ait pas réussi… grogna Harry. Mais comment voulait-il qu'on réussisse du premier coup ? On n'est pas encore des adultes.

- Oh, ne serais-tu pas vexé, _P_otter ? fit Malfoy dans son dos.

Harry se retourna et jeta un regard mauvais au blond. Celui-ci avait toujours eu une façon bien à lui de dire son nom, en accentuant sur le « P », le rendant presque péjoratif. Il avait ce mec en horreur et pourtant il le désirait ardemment.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Et menteur avec ça. Je comprends que cela puisse être dur pour toi de retenir ce besoin maladif de sauver tout le monde. Mais il n'a pas tort : personne ne te sauvera jamais dehors.

-Non, surtout pas toi. Je sais parfaitement que j'aurais toujours au moins deux personnes pour me protéger comme je les protège. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Il échangea un regard tendre et entendu avec ses deux amis qui le lui rendirent. Malfoy fit semblant de vomir, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Harry.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'amis pour me sauver. Moi, j'ai des parents qui le feront. Pas comme toi.

Harry ferma les poings.

- Mes parents m'ont déjà sauvé.

- Et maintenant, tu es tout seul... susurra Malfoy, le regard malsain.

Ron rattrapa Harry avant que celui-ci ne saute sur Malfoy pour le frapper. Son ami était plus grand et bien plus fort que lui : il le maitrisa sans effort. Il lui chuchota que Malfoy n'en valait pas la peine. Et avec l'aide de Hermione, ils partirent vers leur prochain cours… sous les ricanements de Malfoy.

Alors qu'il marchait vers son cours, Harry ruminait sa colère. Il se maudissait, car dans sa colère, il avait remarqué à quel point il avait eu envie d'embrasser son pire ennemi. Et cette constatation était des plus rageantes !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p>A la prochaine!<p>

MLC


	3. Finir mangé ? Quelle horrible nouvelle !

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? ^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review mais elles mon fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie ^^ Je remercie sincèrement aussi ma bêta Lyashura pour son travail ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span> Finir mangé ? Quelle horrible nouvelle !

**Passé n°1**

Il faisait encore très beau pour un mois Septembre. Joshua trouvait cela déprimant de ne pas être au soleil par un temps pareil. La cloche sonna le début des cours, et le jeune professeur se leva pour faire entrer ses élèves. C'était les premières années de Poufsouffle. Il aimait bien les Poufsouffles : ils étaient sages et volontaires. Certes, peut-être pas les plus forts, mais ils étaient travailleurs. C'était probablement la meilleure maison pour un professeur.

Les Serpentards étaient trop vicieux et bien mal intégrés à l'école. Ils étaient solitaires, ambitieux, et souffraient d'un manque flagrant d'estime dans l'école. Les Serdaigles étaient bien trop avides de connaissance. Des élèves comme ça étaient épuisants pour les professeurs… Leur participation à un cours était plaisante, mais quand cela finissait par devenir du harcèlement, cela l'était beaucoup moins_… _Quant aux Gryffondors, ils étaient les plus horribles : impulsifs, téméraires, incapables de rester en place, toujours en train de bavarder… Non vraiment, Hamilton préférait les Poufsouffles.

Il laissa les élèves prendre place. Ils sortirent leurs livres, terminant rapidement leurs conversations. Puis, attendirent que leur professeur commence le cours. Celui-ci prit la décision de le faire dehors. Ils n'étaient encore qu'en début d'année, ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de se battre. Ils devaient connaitre les bases. Et puis, il faisait beaucoup trop beau pour rester enfermé.

Il leur demanda de se lever et leur annonça qu'il faisait trop beau dehors et qu'il comptait leur en faire profiter. Aucun ne protesta et ils se levèrent avec joie. Ils étaient sept. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, ils prirent le temps de discuter des exercices et leçons, commençant ainsi le cours. Une fois dans le parc, ils s'installèrent près du lac, sous les branches des arbres pour les protéger du soleil tapant. L'espace était suffisant pour que les élèves puissent s'exercer sans se gêner entre eux. Les sept enfants s'assirent par terre avec leur livre et commencèrent le cours magistral sur les sorts de défense basiques. Décidément, ils aimaient vraiment les Poufsouffles ! Face à eux, il avait l'impression d'être la science infuse, un maître du savoir absolu. Un baume sur sa fierté flouée par les autres maisons du château…

- Bien, debout les enfants, nous allons nous entraîner au sort du bouclier. Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! Debout !

Ils étaient de bons élèves, mais un peu mous… Pas comme les Gryffondors.

- Bien. Vous allez vous écarter un peu les uns des autres. Nous avons de la place, prenez-la donc ! Ensuite, vous allez vous concentrer sur votre baguette… Et vouloir de toutes vos forces lancer le _protego_ pour vous protégé, vous ou un proche ! Pour vous aider, imaginer une personne qui vous est chère en danger, et protégez-le ! Le bouclier sera bleuté, donc vous le verrez parfaitement. Allez-y !

Joshua s'écarta et regarda ses élèves faire de leur mieux. Certains chuchotaient le sort, pendant que d'autres le criaient, comme si cela allait les aider. Il secoua la tête. Mais il était pour les laisser travailler tranquille pendant un moment pour qu'ils y arrivent seuls : c'était toujours tellement plus gratifiant de faire les choses par soi-même !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Joshua se retourna en sursautant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, il sentait toujours quand on l'approchait. Sans doute était-il trop concentré sur son cours ?

Ses élèves, d'ailleurs, avaient arrêté de s'entrainer. Joshua grogna un peu.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ?

Immédiatement, ils se remirent au travail. Joshua se retourna vers Elias Green. L'homme avait croisé les bras et semblait mécontent. Joshua ne comprenait pas l'antipathie visible que l'homme avait pour lui. Il croisa les bras et lui répondit.

- Je fais cours. Veuillez ne pas me déranger.

- Certes, mais vous êtes trop près de l'endroit où, moi, je fais cours. C'est trop dangereux pour eux de rester là.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'allez-vous donc montrer à vos élèves ? Des crapauds ?

Green plissa méchamment ses yeux marron.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ma matière est moins importante que la vôtre que vous vous devez de la dénigrer.

- Mes élèves ne craignent rien. Je saurais les défendre contre les méchants montres que vous allez montrer à vos élèves. Allez, dit-il en se retournant vers ses élèves, on se concentre vraiment et on pense à se protéger. Je veux voir des boucliers !

- Nous n'en resterons pas là, fit Green.

- Certes… et j'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable… Oh, bravo Gates, tu as réussi. Recommence.

Joshua entendit l'homme faire demi-tour et partir. Il regarda le jeune Gates refaire le sort parfaitement et sourit intérieurement. Savoir qu'il allait y avoir un peu d'animation dans les jours à venir grâce au professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… Bonheur !

- Euh… Santana ? Pourquoi ton bouclier est rose ?

oO-Oo

Harry dormait. Enfin, il en était persuadé. Après tout, dans la vraie vie, et sans balais, il était impossible de voler. Et il volait, flottait au-dessus de la ville de Londres. Et le ciel était rouge. La lune était rousse. Des flammes monstrueuses dévoraient les toits de la ville. Des éclairs verts striaient les rues. Des hurlements s'élevaient dans le ciel. Et Harry planait. Il voyait des ombres noires qui parcouraient la ville en courant. Pour se sauver ? Pour sauver leur vie ? Pour combattre ? Sans n'en rien décider, Harry descendit vers elles. Il ne voyait pas leur visage, ils étaient floutés.

Un d'entre eux, le premier de la petite troupe, leva le bras pour les encourager à le suivre. Et les autres lui obéirent. Ils couraient vers les flammes. Ils venaient pour se battre… Ils étaient inconscients ! Harry voulut leur hurler de s'enfuir. Ils allaient mourir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il était muet. Il regarda la troupe courir vers les flammes et vers leurs ennemis. Tout devint flou, et il se réveilla.

Il avait la main tendue devant lui, comme pour essayer de les retenir. Mais devant lui, il y avait la tenture de son baldaquin. Il était confortablement installé sur le dos, dans son lit. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il baissa sa main et s'assit calmement. Quel était ce rêve ? Il avait, malheureusement, l'habitude des rêves. Il en avait toujours fait. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se remémorer la scène. Londres était en danger ? Ou bien était-ce un leurre ? Devait-il en parler ? La personne qui semblait être le chef lui faisait penser à quelqu'un… Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui.

Il regarda l'heure à son réveil : il avait dix minutes d'avance. Autant se lever et aller prendre une bonne douche. Il décida de garder pour lui son rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache un peu plus. Pas besoin d'alarmer tout le monde avec un songe. Si cela se trouvait, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve et non une sorte de prémonition. Tiens ? Avait-il un don de voyance ? Il arrêta de se frotter avec le savon à cette pensée.

- Non, impossible. Je suis trop nul en divination ! se dit-il, en reprenant son nettoyage.

Il sortit de la douche et retourna dans sa chambre. Les garçons avec qui il la partageait venaient à peine de se réveiller. Ron, encore étalé de tout son long dans son lit, luttait pour ouvrir les paupières. Harry s'approcha de lui pour retirer sa couverture et l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Tu es tombé du lit ? lui demanda-t-il. En principe, tu es pire que moi.

- Je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

- Un rêve ? chuchota-t-il, parfaitement réveillé à présent.

- Non ! J'ai juste pensée à Rogue ! Rien que de penser à me rendre à son cours m'empêche de dormir !

-Tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se rendorme !

- Allez debout ! Et va prendre ta douche, avant que Seamus y aille !

En effet, quand Seamus était dans la douche, il y était pour très longtemps ! Ron se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'avantage d'avoir de grandes jambes et se déplaçait plus vite que l'irlandais. Celui-ci grogna pour la forme. Harry s'habilla et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il fit en sorte de mettre une mèche de cheveux devant sa cicatrice : il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage à cause de ça.

Il descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà sur leur canapé attitré, en pleine lecture, comme toujours. Harry se pencha pour lire… C'était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que leur premier cours avait eu lieu avec Hamilton. Harry avait toujours un peu de mal à digérer la façon dont il l'avait traité et sermonné ce jour-là. S'il avait envie de sauver des amis, il le ferait ! Un point c'est tout ! Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était probablement l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'ils avaient eu. Remus étant un cas à part.

Hamilton n'hésitait pas à les faire combattre. Il n'hésitait pas à se battre lui-aussi avec eux. Il prenait son temps pour expliquer à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, ou n'y arrivaient pas. Il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, pris Neville à part pour lui donner un cours particulier. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville aimait un professeur.

Et puis, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour le regarder. Elle finit sa phrase et le salua. Harry lui répondit à peine, trop occupé par ses pensées… Malgré ce que beaucoup de personne pouvaient dire de lui, il lui arrivait de réfléchir. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas des pensées des plus pures, mais au moins, il en avait !

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Je peux t'assurer que si !

- Je fais un décompte des points entre Malfoy et Hamilton.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir… Bien que je préférerais que Hamilton gagne. Pour ma santé mentale.

- Et après, on dit que je manque d'objectivité ! Mais pour le coup, là, c'est toi ma belle qui en manque. Tu te rends compte que je suis en train de voir au-delà des apparences ? Et je trouve de très belles qualités à Malfoy…

- Des qualités ? Tu trouves seulement que son cul est beau.

- Précisément, et cela lui donne cent points d'office !

- Je crois deviner de qui vous parlez, fit Ron derrière eux, il s'assit lui-aussi sur le canapé à côté de Hermione et la salua.

- Que veux-tu : je suis un obsédé !

- C'est sûr, répondit Hermione. Allez, on va manger, j'ai faim.

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bond, et lui prirent chacun un bras pour la faire se lever plus vite. Et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle au pas de course. Hermione, tirée par ses deux amis, se laissait entrainer pour leur plus grand bonheur. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour contenter ses deux grands dadais… Ils arrivèrent à destination et s'assirent pour manger. Comme toujours, Harry se mit à une place bien définie, qui lui donnait une jolie vue sur son blond de Serpentard. Celui-ci, depuis un moment, c'était fait discret… Ce qui titillait la curiosité de Harry.

Bien qu'il soit physiquement attiré par le blond, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un connard et un Mangemort en puissance. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le désirait quand même. De toute façon, comme toujours, il était dans le coup ! Et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était le coupable ! Sûr ! Cependant, Harry avait du mal à imaginer Hamilton comme étant un « méchant »… Il détourna son regard de Malfoy pour le beau professeur en question. Il mangeait tranquillement en parlant avec son voisin. Pour Harry, Hamilton était comme Remus. Etrange mais non coupable. Il était vraiment le seul qui leur apprenait vraiment des sorts et notions utiles, et qui y mettait son cœur. Comment un méchant pourrait-il faire ça ? Il aurait plutôt préféré faire le contraire, pour les rendre vulnérables.

Enfin, pour le moment, rien ne s'était passé, et Harry avait bon espoir qu'il ne se passe effectivement rien. Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il secoua la tête, se massa la zone douloureuse, et finalement, commença son petit-déjeuner. Il écouta Hermione leur faire un petit topo sur les cours d'aujourd'hui, comme toujours. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas être perdu. Elle avait toujours pris l'habitude de lire le programme afin de toujours pouvoir répondre aux questions des professeurs.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller en cours de Potion. En double avec les Serpentards, comme toujours. Neville, qui avait ce cours en horreur, commençait à angoisser à la seule idée de devoir s'y rendre. Hermione, toujours aussi compatissante, marcha à ses côtés pour le réconforter et lui donner quelques pistes de réponses. Harry était content de dire que, depuis quelques années maintenant, les sarcasmes du maître des potions lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. C'était donc paisible qu'il entra dans la salle maudite. Il s'assit près de Ron, et sortit ses affaires.

Malfoy était au premier rang. Comme toujours. En entrant, le professeur Rogue lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il salua, rapidement et froidement, les élèves de sa maison en snobant celle des Gryffondors. Mais les lions ne s'en offusquèrent pas : ils avaient l'habitude. Après avoir inscrit les ingrédients sur le tableau, l'homme en noir leur donna l'heure pour faire la potion. Non sans avoir, au préalable, lancé quelques remarques assassines envers Harry et Neville… Comme toujours, Harry se leva pour aller prendre les ingrédients, pendant que Ron allumait le feu sous le chaudron et préparait les ustensiles.

Dans la petite fille d'attente pour les ingrédients, Harry regarda Malfoy choisir soigneusement ce qu'il allait prendre. Il avait un peu maigri. Cela fut d'autant plus visible que le jeune homme avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et laissait maintenant le loisir au Survivant de l'observer. Il passa à côté de lui, sans aucune remarque désobligeante. Et ça, c'était louche… D'ordinaire, Malfoy ne se gênait pas pour être désagréable. Il était sur son terrain en potion, et donc à l'aise pour cracher son venin verbal sur Harry. Il était tranquille, jamais Rogue ne le punirait : il était son préféré.

Harry regagna également sa place, avec le nécessaire pour la potion. Le duo Gryffondor prit bien son temps pour parfaire la concoction. Déjà parce que se tromper annoncerait des points en moins, mais aussi des remontrances de la part de Hermione. Harry avait du mal à savoir ce qui était le pire. Les deux garçons se concentrèrent intensément. Ils auraient aimé clouer le bec de l'homme en noir en réussissant leur mixture, rien qu'une fois dans leur vie.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ça qu'il faut faire ? demanda Harry.

- Attends… « coupez en julienne »… Ok, c'est fait. « Tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ». C'est quand qu'on doit mettre ce qu'on vient de couper ?

- Aucune idée, ils ne le disent nulle part. On le met avant de tourner ?

- Ça marche !

Finalement, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais cela ne changea rien au final : la potion aurait du être de couleur brune… et la leur était irrémédiablement noire. Harry pensa qu'ils avaient du mal peser un ingrédient. A son avis, elle n'était pas totalement ratée, juste un peu trop concentrée. Rogue allait leur retirer des points, mais au moins, ils avaient la satisfaction personnelle de ne pas trop l'avoir gâtée.

Rogue passa dans les rangs, assassina Neville et Dean de longues et douloureuses remarques sur leur quotient intellectuel, fit un haussement de sourcil face à la couleur de la potion noire… mais ne rajouta rien : ce qui tenait lieu de miracle ! Harry en était sûr à présent : ils avaient largement moins bâclé leur potion qu'habituellement ! Malgré tout, il n'accorda même pas un seul point à la potion de Hermione et Lavande, qui était parfaite. Puis, il encensa les Serpentards et leurs potions exemplaires, leur intelligence et leur travail d'équipe.

- Et après, on ose dire qu'il n'y a absolument pas de favoritisme dans notre système scolaire, fit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Bah, on se rattrapera avec McGonagall. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est totalement impartiale non plus, répondit Harry.

- Je ne veux pas aller en divination… fit Ron, qui avait décidé de ne pas faire de commentaire sur un énième cours de Potion à leur désavantage.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi et l'abandonner.

- Je ne veux pas aller en cours… Il aurait fallu que je prenne une matière encore plus dure ! Alors, même si je n'aime pas, je me dis qu'il suffit de faire semblant d'écouter. Dire que Harry va crever incessamment sous peu, et dormir le reste du temps.

- Tu peux éviter de dire que je vais mourir… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois « crever » ?

- J'ai bien une réponse à cette question, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à ton goût, lui répondit une voix dans son dos qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il se retourna, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, pour faire face à un Malfoy en pleine forme, flaqué de ses deux inséparables comparses. Il avait les bras croisés et le regard haineux. Pour Harry, Malfoy n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais. Et il en prenait le chemin à pleine vitesse. Le pire, c'était que personne n'allait l'aider à s'en sortir. Surtout pas lui. C'était un peu triste, mais Harry avait du mal à trouver des raisons pour l'aider.

- Quoi que tu dises, je connais la réponse, répondit Harry, essayant de garder son calme : il avait toujours du mal avec Malfoy face à lui. Tu es d'une banalité à faire peur. Et tes propos sont les mêmes.

- Je suis très banal, oui. Mais j'ai quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aura jamais : du pouvoir sur toi.

Malfoy, son sourire en coin, s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Harry essaya de retenir le frisson qui lui monta le long du dos quand il plongea dans les yeux gris de son face à face. Il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet ce petit con.

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, une phrase à prononcer, pour que tu perdes le contrôle de toi-même. Je peux te faire du mal sans même te toucher, je peux faire monter la rage en toi et t'empêcher de dormir. Je suis l'épine dans ton pied et si je pouvais t'arracher le cœur, je le ferais sans hésiter. Et je passerais ma vie à trouver toutes les façons possibles pour te faire souffrir. Je te hais du plus profond de mon âme.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu es une âme, fils de Mangemort. Tu finiras comme ton père, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, à Azkaban ou mort.

- Il transmettra alors tes amitiés à tes parents.

Harry serra dents et poings. Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui pouvait faire mal à Malfoy. Et bien qu'il sache qu'à moment, celui-ci parlerait de ses parents, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre en colère. En le voyant dans cet état, Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait.

- Ouah… quelle tension palpable.

Malfoy se retourna pour apercevoir le professeur Hamilton, face à eux, les bras croisés et un sourire faux aux lèvres. Il était manifestement en colère. Il ne regardait pas Harry, mais dévisageait Malfoy. Celui-ci s'écarta et croisa de nouveau ses bras, comme pour se défendre. Hamilton, ravi devant la réaction du jeune homme, concentra son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci le dévorait des yeux.

- Ca va, Potter ?

- Très bien. J'ai l'habitude.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir. Et toi, Malfoy, tu vas venir dans mon bureau en fin de journée, une petite discussion s'impose. Allez, vous devriez être en cours. Que je ne vous revois pas traîner dans les couloirs.

N'ayant manifestement plus rien à faire ici, les trois amis s'empressèrent d'obéir. Hermione se sépara d'eux pour aller à son cours d'Arithmancie, pendant qu'eux, montaient dans les greniers pour atteindre la salle de divination. Le professeur était en train d'énumérer les bienfaits de la lecture dans les feuilles de thé, à contrario du marc de café. Elle s'arrêta pour leur signifier qu'elle les attendait, certaine qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Mais Harry en doutait fort : il l'avait vu sursauter. Les deux garçons partirent s'asseoir sur leurs poufs respectifs, et sortirent leur livre.

Le professeur Trelawney passa dans les rangs pour leur distribuer des tasses de thé et de café remplies. Harry regarda Ron d'un air désespéré. Ron lui rendit son regard. Ils se servirent des tasses et burent chacun leur tour pour faire passer le café pour l'un et le thé pour l'autre. Harry avait en horreur de thé qu'il appelait volontiers de « l'eau bouillante des forêts ». Manière poétique de dire que ce n'était pas bon. Cependant, le café du professeur était une insulte à cette boisson qu'il aimait particulièrement. Quand à Ron, il n'aimait pas le café, mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de boire du thé vert, dont la couleur faisait penser à un marécage. Après leur calvaire accompli, les deux amis se penchèrent vers leur tasse respective tentant de déchiffrer un quelconque message au fond de leur vaisselle. Harry voyait une tache… Ron voyait une mare de boue.

- De la boue ? Ça veut dire quelque chose ? demanda Harry, pour faire passer le temps.

- Hum… que tu vas mourir ? répondit Ron, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- De toute façon, elle ne m'a pas encore prédit ma mort cette année. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle tarde plus longtemps, alors que ce soit un ami qui me l'annonce me ferait très plaisir.

- Ok. Alors, que faut-il voir pour que ce soit un présage de mort ?

Ron fouilla dans son livre, cherchant ce qu'il désirait interpréter. Il lui donna un coup de coude, pour lui montrer la tête de mort : une mort terrible ! Harry secoua la tête : rien dans la tâche de thé ne pouvait ressembler à un crâne. Ron continua de chercher jusqu'à trouver l'image d'un rat, qui symbolisait la maladie.

- On peut dire que tu vas contracter une maladie mortelle.

- La peste ?

- La quoi ? Non, moi je parlais de la grinchette !

- Je ne peux pas mourir beau ?

- Désolé. Entre nous, c'est moi le plus beau. Mais si tu veux, tu peux mourir d'une maladie inconnue !

- C'est tout à fait possible, n'oublions pas ma chance incroyable ! Il n'y a que moi pour choper une maladie mortelle, rare et qui rende beau.

- Allez, on fait ça !

Il prit sa baguette et refit discrètement le dessin dans sa tasse pour qu'il adopte une apparence approchant à celle d'un rat. Il pointa le « museau » du rat vers Harry pour que la « prédiction » lui soit accordée. Ron leva son doigt et appela Trelawney, en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Madame, je crois avoir lu quelque chose de terrible concernant Harry.

- Oh mon pauvre garçon ! couina-t-elle, de sa voix enfumée.

Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un bruit de bracelets cliquetant pour observer la tasse à son tour. Tous les élèves cessèrent leurs activités et les regardaient. Seamus et Dean, qui avaient interrompu leur partie de morpion, les observaient intrigués. Ron, discrètement, leur montra sa baguette et zyeuta vers la tasse. Les deux garçons ricanèrent en applaudissant silencieusement, fier d'eux. Harry attendait patiemment sa mise à mort prochaine, elle était tellement prévisible !

Soudain, elle poussa un cri perçant qui fit sursauter toute la classe. Seul Harry ne bougea pas, persuadé qu'elle attendait le moment opportun pour faire son cinéma. Quand elle aura fini de faire sa catastrophée, elle pourra peut-être donner le nom de la mystérieuse maladie qui le ferait « succomber ». Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui n'eut qu'une envie, se dégager.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour vous, monsieur Potter. Mais votre ami a raison. Votre mort sera horrible… dit-elle, se redressant pour à nouveau regarder la tasse. Le dessin du cochon veut tout dire : vous aller mourir manger.

Et Harry explosa de rire. Ron, à ses côtés, porta sa main à la bouche pour étouffer ses rires. Il regardait Harry, en train de se tenir les côtes tant il riait. A travers ses larmes d'euphorie, il intercepta les yeux courroucés de Trelawney. Il tenta alors de reprendre contenance, et sortit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Désolé, c'est nerveux. Vous vous rendez compte, je vais finir manger. C'est terrible.

- En plus, continua Ron, dont l'hilarité s'entendait encore dans la voix, tu dois avoir très mauvais goût.

Harry pouffa, ne parvenant pas à garder son sérieux. Trelawney, outrée, leur ordonna de sortir pour se calmer. Tout en ajoutant, magnanime, qu'elle ne tiendrait pas compte de leur comportement, compte tenu de la terrible nouvelle qui secouait la vie du jeune Potter. Harry et Ron ne se firent pas priés, et prirent leurs affaires pour s'enfuir. Une fois dans le couloir, leur fou rire les reprit.

- Manger ! Je vais finir manger !

- Merlin ! Elle est tellement bête !

- Faut qu'on raconte ça à Hermione !

oO-Oo

Le professeur Green n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en présence des autres membres du corps professoral. Il était tout le temps dehors. Il dormait, certes, dans une chambre du château, mais passait le reste de la journée à faire cours dans l'herbe, ou même y prendre ses repas quand le temps le permettait. Il aimait aussi se promener dans la forêt interdite. Il avait donc très peu de contact avec ses collègues et n'en éprouvait pas le besoin : il était d'un tempérament solitaire… Et il était surtout paranoïaque ! Il se méfiait de tout le monde, ne donnant sa confiance à personne. Alors ce nouveau professeur, ce Hamilton, était un facteur qui mettait en alerte sa méfiance.

Il prit un de ses gris-gris dans sa main. Il n'était pas spécialement superstitieux mais aimait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Joshua Hamilton. Elias n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Pourtant, quand il était élève à Poudlard, il connaissait beaucoup de monde. Il était plus jeune que lui, il avait dit avoir vingt-quatre ans. C'était possible ! Elias avait donc deux ans de plus que lui. Sans doute alors ne l'avait-il pas remarqué durant leur scolarité.

Il entra dans les archives de l'école. L'accès était interdit aux élèves, mais pas aux enseignants. Elles contenaient des informations sur tous les élèves qui avaient étudié à Poudlard, et étaient rangées par promotion. Il trouva son propre nom dans les dossiers, et remonta encore un peu, deux ans en arrière. Il chercha son nom… Et le trouva.

Il était né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère Moldue. Un sang-mêlé. Il avait étudié à Serpentard. Son ascendance n'avait pas dû être facile à porter dans une maison comme celle-ci. Ses notes étaient correctes avec une nette amélioration pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les potions, où il avait obtenu des « Optimal » à la fois à ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs. Il avait souvent été en retenu pour insubordination. Normal pour un serpent. Mais dans l'ensemble, les professeurs le disaient élève agréable.

Elias fixa la photo d'un jeune homme à la remise des ASPICs. Il était beaucoup moins bien coiffé que maintenant, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs. Il regarda longuement cette image de Hamilton à dix-sept ans. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de malice. Il était cependant moins beau que maintenant. Le temps l'avait embelli. Joshua Hamilton. Né le treize novembre. Il aurait bientôt vingt-cinq ans alors…

Elias referma son dossier et le remit à sa place. Avoir fouillé dans le passé d'un de ses collègues n'avait pas calmé sa paranoïa. Mais, s'il avait été à Serpentard, cela expliquait bien pourquoi il ne le connaissait pas : il ne s'était jamais lié à eux. Enfin, il avait tout fait pour ne pas l'être... Il avait failli à bien de domaines.

Après s'être enquis de l'heure, il se dépêcha de sortir. Il avait un cours à donner. Et puis, il avait tout le temps pour savoir tout ce qu'il voulait sur le jeune Hamilton…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	4. Tout pour buller…

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la fin du chapitre pour que je puisse voir vos réactions ! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup vos reviews et vos suppositions ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ^^

Grand merci à Lyashura pour sa correction et ses conseils pour m'améliorer ! Un jour, tu seras au chômage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Tout pour buller…

**Passé n°1**

Il s'était fait discret. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était resté dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt. Il avait aussi évité les créatures qui y vivaient, il connaissait leurs habitudes, il savait comment les éviter. Il avait regardé la façade du château, observé les élèves qui sortaient, souriant devant ceux qu'il connaissait… Pleuré aussi. Un peu. Face à un mourant agonisant, mais plus pour longtemps…

Pourrait-il les sauver ?... Non. Il n'était pas là pour les sauver. Il était là pour tuer.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Une petite forme se mouvait entre les herbes hautes, se voulant le plus discret possible. C'était le chat. Il chassait des petits rongeurs. Il regarda le manège de l'animal guettant sa proie. Ce chat était sa seule compagnie.

Du haut d'un arbre, il regardait les enfants aller et venir à l'extérieur. Puis, il vit Harry Potter, accompagné de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait un plan et il s'y tiendrait.

Seulement tuer. Il était un traqueur.

oO-Oo

Harry éternua violemment. Quelqu'un devait parler de lui. Hermione loucha dans sa direction, et demanda s'il avait pris froid. Harry sourit doucement. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait une vraie mère poule. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête, avant de choisir ses vêtements. Quoi que… Pour le coup, ça serait vraiment utile qu'on lui choisisse ses habits ! Il stoppa sa réflexion en arrivant à leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique. Leur professeur, M. Green, était en train de préparer la leçon du jour. Il les accueillit avec sa froideur et son détachement habituel. De tous les professeurs, il était celui que Harry connaissait le moins. Autant qu'on puisse connaître un professeur, bien entendu.

Mais ce qui était bien avec lui, c'était qu'il ne faisait aucune distinction entre les Maisons. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait où il avait étudié et il se gardait bien de le dire… Green darda ses yeux marron vers lui en les plissant. Puis, il reporta son attention un peu plus loin. Les Serpentards arrivaient lentement. Comme toujours, ils n'étaient pas pressés d'assister à ce cours. C'était inscrit dans leurs gênes.

Harry vit la tête blonde de Malfoy. Il était voyant, franchement… Ils se placèrent loin des lions et pour la plupart croisèrent les bras, démontrant qu'ils ne voulaient pas être ici. Green ne réagit même pas. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il les salua. Puis, leur demanda de ranger leur baguette et de le suivre. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Mais Harry remarqua aussi qu'il avait bien prêté attention à ce que les Serpentards lui obéissent. Après s'être assuré que nul n'était armé, ils partirent vers l'enclos, où se trouvaient des petites cages et un homme de grande taille. Green lui serra la main puis se tourna vers ses élèves pénétrant dans l'enclos. Les Gryffondors en tête, les Serpentards bon derniers. Harry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Malfoy était adossé à la barrière, tête baisse.

- Les enfants, je vous présente monsieur Letombe, un éleveur de fées. Il est assez rare de voir ces créatures, donc profitez-en, même si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par ma matière. Asseyez-vous et attendez qu'elles viennent vous voir. Je veux, pour votre devoir, que vous remplissiez ce questionnaire.

Même lui ne semblait pas emballé par ce cours. Il leur tendit des parchemins que chacun prit. Harry partit s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, comme il était demandé, et attendit. L'éleveur de fées les fit sortir de leur cage. Elles s'envolèrent, dégourdir leurs ailes, et virevoltèrent autour des élèves sans leur laisser le temps de les apercevoir. Harry soupira. Il aimait bien la nature et les créatures magiques, mais le professeur Green avait du mal à les passionner. Déjà qu'il ne semblait pas lui-même content de faire ce travail... Harry se jura de faire un métier qui lui plaît pour ne pas devenir comme lui.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit Ron en train de jouer avec des brins d'herbes, le nez vers le ciel. Il devait être en train de rêver. Hermione était déjà en train de remplir le questionnaire, sans doute en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Au pire, si ces fées ne venaient pas vers lui, il copierait sur elle. Jamais elle ne lui dirait non, elle avait trop peur qu'il rate ses études. Une vraie maman !

Un vent froid se leva et les fit tous frissonner. Une jolie fée s'approcha près de son nez et lui fit « coucou » de la main. Harry lui sourit, l'observant attentivement. Elle se posa sur son genou pour regarder sa feuille avec attention. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Harry prit sa plume et commença à répondre aux questions. Amusée, la fée se releva et chercha de jouer avec sa plume, ce qui attendrit Harry qui la laissa. En regardant autour de lui, il vit Ron avait deux fées qui jouaient avec ses cheveux. Elles semblaient trouver sa couleur absolument fascinante. Quand à Hermione, elle attendait encore sa fée, comme presque toutes les filles.

-Ne vous en faites pas, miss, fit Green en circulant entre elles. Les fées préfèrent les garçons. Quand elles en auront marre d'eux, elles viendront vous voir.

Malfoy, dans son coin, écrivait mécaniquement sur son parchemin sans vraiment s'occuper de sa fée, qui faisait la belle pour attirer son attention. Elle se mit à danser autour de lui, mimant d'amples mouvements de bras, comme une ballerine. Et lorsque Malfoy daigna lui adresser un regard, elle sembla presque mourir de bonheur. Elle sembla presque mourir de bonheur. Elle se posa sur sa tête et joua tranquillement avec ses cheveux blonds, soupirant d'aise. Une grimace défigura le visage de Malfoy, entre le dégout et l'incompréhension.

Harry se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Presque trois semaines. Il l'avait laissé tranquille, le snobant ou l'ignorant. C'était à peine s'il posait encore les yeux sur lui. Pourtant, Harry aimait bien quand ses yeux gris l'observaient. Ça lui manquait. Pas que les sarcasmes et les insultes lui manquent mais il n'avait pas confiance en ce silence... Ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour lui.

Il vit une des fées de Ron aller voler vers Hermione qui en frétilla presque de bonheur. Elle put enfin finir de remplir son questionnaire tout en ayant une conversation non-verbale avec la petite créature qui se mit en tête de lui natter les cheveux. D'autres fées, autour des garçons, regardèrent leur sœur s'amuser avec Hermione et vinrent la rejoindre. Ainsi, leur amie eut pas moins de dix fées autour d'elle pour la coiffer. Harry la vit se raidir, ne pas bougeant pas d'un pouce, pour ne pas effrayer les fées.

Sa fée lui dit au revoir de sa petite main pour aller jouer avec ses sœurs. De loin, Harry vit Green esquisser un début de sourire. Dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas plus souvent, il était très beau ainsi. Il entendit les Serpentards se mettre à ricaner méchamment. Cela le fit soupirer : ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement regarder autour d'eux sans critiquer. Lui, était heureux pour Hermione. Elle semblait tellement heureuse. C'était un honneur, puisque les fées ne semblaient pas apprécier les filles : celles-ci ne devaient sentir aucune méchanceté de la part de Hermione.

- Bien les enfants, le cours est fini, vous pouvez y aller et bon appétit, déclara Green.

Harry se releva, fourra son questionnaire inachevé dans son sac, et s'approcha de Hermione qui disait au revoir aux fées. Elle avait des nattes un peu partout sur le haut de sa tête, ressemblant à une tentative raté de coiffure élaborée.

- Je vais attendre qu'elles ne puissent plus me voir pour retirer tout ça. Je ne voudrais pas les vexer.

- Tu as bien raison, fit Harry. Faudrait pas mettre en colère tes nouvelles amies !

- Elles étaient tellement mignonnes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pialaient, de vraies Lavande !

- Bah, tu devrais en avoir une franche habitude, non ? fit Ron, qui remettait ses propres cheveux en ordres.

- Bon, on s'éloigne ! Ces tresses me font vraiment mal ! Et puis on va être en retard à notre cours d'histoire de la magie.

- C'est sûr que personne ne veut être en retard pour ce cours…marmonna le rouquin à Harry.

- J'ai entendu, Ronald !

Alala ces deux-là ! Plus vite ils se mettront ensemble mieux ce sera, pensa Harry au fond de lui. Les voir se tourner autour était assez amusant, mais il les préférerait convolant un peu. Ils partirent tous les trois vers le château, laissant derrière eux un professeur qui les observait au loin.

oO-Oo

- Je suis tellement fatigué… déclara doucement Draco Malfoy.

Son amie, Pansy Parkinson, assise à côté de lui, releva la tête de son parchemin où elle gribouillait des dessins. Elle fixa Draco, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Draco en avait l'habitude, mais il était trop épuisé pour faire la remarque cinglante qu'il aurait faite en temps normal. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il étouffa un bâillement dans son bras.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, en effet, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Pourtant je dors bien la nuit. Je dois être un peu malade.

- Probablement… Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle te donne une potion.

Draco n'aimait pas prendre des médicaments : il avait l'impression de capituler face à la maladie. C'était idiot et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il irait demander des potions qu'en dernier recours. D'ici là, il lutterait tout seul contre le sommeil. Il était réellement las. Pansy, n'ayant pas de réponse de la part du blond, préféra ne pas insister. Elle réfléchit et se décida à lui demander maintenant alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse.

- Dis-moi, je change complètement de sujet, mais c'est bientôt la fête d'Halloween, et je me demandais si tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

Elle frissonna quand Draco la fixa de ses beaux yeux gris. Elle avait un faible pour ce garçon, et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Quand il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui pour le bal de Noel, l'année dernière, elle avait cru mourir de contentement. Elle avait aussi naïvement cru qu'il serait son petit ami… Cependant, il avait été d'un naturel flagrant le lendemain. Elle avait donc abandonné l'idée pour cette année. Mais là, elle avait encore une autre chance.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il, d'une voix ensommeillée. Je ne suis pas très en forme pour le moment. Mais si je vais mieux, j'irais avec toi pour cette fête. Sinon… j'irais dormir.

Pansy jubila au fond d'elle. Parfait ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte de redonner un peu d'énergie à son prince, et il l'accompagnerait à cette soirée ! Tous les ans, pour Halloween, les Serpentards organisaient une fête dans leur salle commune après le repas de la Grande Salle, c'était une tradition. Beaucoup de couples s'y étaient formés, et Pansy avait bon espoir que son tour soit venu pour elle aussi. Ils étaient enfin assez âgés pour y être conviés, elle ne manquerait cette occasion pour rien au monde ! Et si elle devait droguer Draco pour cela, elle le ferait ! Foi de Parkinson !

- Tu iras mieux, j'en suis sûre. Et tu ne voudrais pas me faire de la peine !

- Oh, ça je m'en fiche un peu…

Il s'en fichera moins quand il sera son petit ami ! Pansy avait bien compris que le blond de ses rêves n'avait pas les mêmes désirs qu'elle, mais elle s'en fichait ! L'amour viendra ! Elle avait même construit tout un plan pour parvenir à ses fins. Déjà, elle lui prendrait sa virginité. Un homme n'oublie jamais sa première fois, elle sera toujours associée à ce moment. Ensuite, soit il sortira de lui-même avec elle, soit elle ira en parler avec Lucius Malfoy en lui expliquant bien que son fils l'a dépucelée. Et là, Draco sera obligé de sortir avec elle et même de l'épouser ! Avec le temps, il tombera forcément amoureux ! Elle avait si hâte ! Et puis, rien que d'imagine Draco nu…

- Pansy, tu rêves ou quoi ? Concentres-toi un peu, je n'accepterais pas que tu fasses perdre des points à notre Maison.

Draco regarda son amie secouer la tête et reporter sa concentration sur leur cours de Sortilège. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Il eut un frisson. Il préféra ne pas savoir à quoi la brune pouvait bien rêver. En plus, il était vraiment éreinté. Il irait bien faire une sieste à l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait assez de gâteaux dans sa chambre au cas où il aurait faim. Bonne idée ça, tiens. Il se reconcentra vers son professeur et leva la baguette pour exécuter le sort qu'ils devaient apprendre. Oh oui, il aurait vraiment besoin d'une sieste !

Le cours terminé, et l'heure bénie du déjeuner enfin arrivée, Draco et sa Maison sortirent de la classe. Il bailla le plus discrètement possible, et expliqua à ses compagnons, Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il allait faire une sieste, sinon il ne tiendra pas la journée. Il esquiva Pansy qui voulut le raccompagner et partit d'un pas vif vers les cachots. Il entendit des voix, probablement des élèves. Il releva la tête et bomba le torse : pas question d'avoir l'air faible face aux autres ! Et à les écouter, c'était sûrement des Gryffondors. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, lui.

Il pinça les lèvres quand il vit les cheveux roux que la belette. Bien entendu, il était obligé de tomber sur eux alors qu'il était seul. Potter le remarqua, lui donnant soudainement envie de cracher son venin. Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il se souvient du sermon du professeur Hamilton.

« - Vous savez, monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai jamais vu aucun enfant de votre âge avec autant de rancœur et de rage en lui, avait-il dit. J'ai bien peur que, si vous ne faites rien contre, elles finiront par vous tuer. »

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il devait faire selon lui. La rage était une des seules choses que Draco connaissait vraiment. Mais le professeur ne lui avait pas répondu clairement, il lui avait juste conseillé de trouver pourquoi il était si haineux et de combattre ce sentiment et sa cause pour enfin retrouver la paix. Alors il passa devant Potter et compagnie et sans rien répondre à leurs provocations. En plus, il était épuisé, et ne rêvait que de son bon lit douillet… Même si, dans les poches de sa robe, il serrait les points si forts qu'il s'enfonçait les ongles dans la peau.

oO-Oo

- Etrange, il n'a rien dit… fit Harry, un peu déçu.

- Ouais… il grandit peut-être, lui… assena Hermione, qui avait faim.

- Oui, mais… on s'ennuie sans lui maintenant ! fit Ron, en boudant.

- Quoi ? Tu penses ça aussi ? s'étonna Harry, poussant Hermione pour se mettre à coté de Ron.

- Bah oui : plus de joute verbale, plus de coups de poing… Comment on fait pour tuer le temps sans avoir notre Fouine à martyriser ?

- Fouine ? Pourquoi une fouine ?

- Bah je trouve qu'il a une tête de fouine, et puis il fourre son nez partout. Il m'appelle la Belette, donc lui c'est la Fouine.

- Ouah, j'adore ! Que dis-je, j'adule ! Tu es mon champion, Ron.

- Je sais, je sais ! Vive moi !

Hermione ouvra la porte de la Grande Salle en secouant la tête. Ces garçons allaient bien finir par la rendre folle. Elle s'assit à sa place, aux côtés de leurs camarades, et se servit à manger. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les garçons poursuivre leur conversation sur la Fouine. Maintenant que le surnom avait été approuvé, il fallait bien l'utiliser. Et pour une fois que Ronald avait une idée de génie... Bon, elle était de mauvaise foi, cela lui arrivait quand même assez souvent. Mais c'était elle l'intelligente, un point c'est tout. Ils avaient chacun leur rôle et elle aimait bien le sien. Harry était le héros, Ron les bras et elle était le cerveau.

- Harry ! J'ai à te parler !

Harry releva la tête : c'était Olivier Dubois. Son capitaine d'équipe faisait sa dernière année. Pour la réunion de début d'année avec l'équipe, il avait déclaré qu'il voulait absolument gagner la coupe ! Il voulait partir avec les honneurs, ainsi que les deux autres membres de l'équipe en septième année. Il avait donc décidé d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie et programmer des séances d'entrainements plus nombreuses et costaudes. Il entendait déjà le sermon de Hermione sur les devoirs à faire et la perte de temps… Mais il aimait trop ce sport pour l'écouter. Pour lui, il mettrait ses études au second plan ! Si son amie était dans sa tête, elle le tuerait !

- Tiens voilà le nouveau planning d'entrainement. J'ai aussi écrit un livret de stratégie pour l'équipe. Tu le liras en premier et inscriras tes commentaires sur ton poste. Ainsi, nous construirons une stratégie parfaite pour tout le monde ! Et quand tout le monde y sera allé de ses réflexions, nous programmerons une réunion d'harmonisation. Tu lis rapidement et proprement ! Je tiens à préciser que tu le passeras ensuite aux batteurs qui le passeront au gardien. C'est plus simple de commencer par vous, vous êtes quand même bien dépendant du reste de l'équipe.

- Mais Olivier… Tu es le gardien…

- Certes ! Mais je suis avant tout un membre de cette équipe ! J'agirais comme vous tous.

Sur ses mots, Olivier partit prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Les jumeaux Weasley, les batteurs, étaient morts de rire. Le capitaine y mettait tellement de bonne volonté que Harry se sentait remonté à bloc. Et puis, il avait confiance en ses capacités en tant qu'Attrapeur. Même s'il n'avait pas pu jouer l'année passée, il était sûr de n'avoir rien perdu de son talent.

- Tu me montreras ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr, on le lira dans mon lit ce soir. Et tu me donneras ton avis.

Harry savait que Ron avait toujours voulu briller sur le stade. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu jouer, même lors de leur partie de cet été, au Terrier. Il était peut-être bon ? Néanmoins, Harry le faisait participer à sa façon. Il mit le fascicule dans son sac. S'il l'avait eu avant, genre pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, il se serait moins fait embêté…

- Olivier… tu ne sers à rien… maugréa-t-il.

Harry releva la tête pour se servir un peu d'eau quand il capta le regard de Cho. Elle lui sourit et secoua sa main pour le saluer. Harry se sentir rougir et lui répondit discrètement en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Cho remit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille et reprit sa conversation avec son amie.

- Et ben, constata Ron, tu vas avoir une année bien occupée entre Cho et la Fouine…

- Ouais… je sais plus où donner de la tête.

- D'ailleurs la Fouine n'est pas là, fit Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la table des verts, et remarquèrent en effet qu'il n'y avait pas Malfoy parmi les élèves de sa classe. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient même un peu perdus sans leur chef pour les guider. Harry réfléchit : il l'avait vu se diriger vers sa salle commune, et n'était pas revenu…

- Vous croyez qu'il mijote un truc ? demanda Hermione.

- Il mijote toujours quelque chose ! C'est de Malfoy dont on parle.

Oui, ce n'était pas faux… Devait-il aller parler à Cho ? Depuis que Cédric avait quitté l'école, elle était libre. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs – pas qu'il est réellement chercher à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? – entre elle et l'ancien Poufsouffle, les choses s'étaient mal finies. Elle voyait peut-être en lui le nouveau heureux élu de son cœur ? Et Harry s'imaginait très bien dans ce rôle. Bon, il ne devait pas se faire de films, et surtout rester les pieds sur terre. Cho ne lui avait fait qu'un simple mouvement de main, comme Hermione l'aurait fait, comme beaucoup d'autres filles l'auraient fait. Juste pour lui dire bonjour. Donc, il resterait stoïque.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils partirent vers leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Hamilton était déjà dans sa classe en train de préparer son cours. Ils avaient arrêté de travailler sur les vampires. Pas que leur professeur ait jugé qu'ils avaient le niveau, mais parce qu'il devait avancer dans son programme. Harry le trouvait beaucoup trop exigeant ! Ils partirent chacun s'asseoir à leur place, et sortirent leur livre.

- Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé, commença-t-il. Mais pas trop comme je vous le demande à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tester votre endurance, cela nous sera utile pour la suite de notre programme qui traitera des combats contre des mages noirs. Bien, selon vous comment… euh… où est Monsieur Malfoy ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la table où il était censé être, à côté de Nott. Mais où était-il ? Harry, obnubilé par son professeur, n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. Alors que Hamilton allait continuer à parler, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. C'était Malfoy. Il était essoufflé, sans doute dû à la précipitation. Il ne portait plus son uniforme, sauf le pantalon : il avait rapidement enfilé un t-shirt bleu, et était à peine coiffé.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je… j'ai eu un problème. Je peux vous en parlez à la fin du cours ?

- Très bien. Trente points en moins pour le retard, et vingt points pour ne pas porter votre uniforme.

Malfoy se pinça les lèvres et opina du chef avant de partir s'asseoir. Il sortit ses affaires et fit comme s'il était là depuis le début. Mais au fond, il mourrait de honte. Il ne s'était pas réveillé ! Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, il était allé dormir dans son dortoir. Il avait superbement bien dormi d'ailleurs. A peine avait-il posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'il avait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il avait programmé un sort de réveil et sorti des gâteaux.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas entendu de suite le sort le réveiller. Il dormait si profondément… Il avait d'ailleurs tellement sombré dans le sommeil qu'il en avait bavé sur son coussin. Et quand il avait enfin réussi à se réveiller, l'heure était bien avancée. Son pantalon et ses chaussures enfilés, et son sac sur l'épaule, il était parti. Ce n'était qu'en se retrouvant dans la classe qu'il s'était rendu compte d'avoir oublié de remettre son uniforme. Il avait l'air ridicule avec son haut bleu.

- Mignon le bateau sur ton haut… fit Nott, sans le regarder.

- Je t'emmerde.

Il y avait un petit bateau sur son t-shirt. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublié ? Ses compagnons de chambre le connaissaient mais personne d'autre. Après tout, chacun avait leurs propres secrets qu'ils avaient dû partager. Zabini avait gardé le doudou de ses onze ans dans sa malle, par exemple. Et lui il dormait en t-shirt ridicule, sur le ventre, et des fois il bavait… Draco avait envie de mourir.

- Bon maintenant à vous les enfants, debout, déclara le professeur.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il se leva et se plaça au centre, sa baguette en main, comme les autres. Il était mal barré… Il s'approcha de Crabbe, dans l'espoir qu'il lui donne des indications. Il devait se défendre contre des sorts que le professeur allait leur envoyer aléatoirement. Encore un cours éreintant ! Il était à peine réveillé et mourrait de faim ! Il essaya d'étouffer le bruit de son ventre gargouillant avec ses bras. Malheureusement, Potter, comme toujours, le regardait et se mit à rire. Qu'il aille en enfer, celui-là !

oO-Oo

C'était Halloween. Les élèves en tenues sorcières et chapeau pointus sur la tête, descendirent pour le traditionnel repas. Harry et ses amis s'assirent à leur place, prêts à ne faire qu'une bouchée du repas. A midi, ils avaient fait exprès de moins manger pour pouvoir se gaver tranquillement ce soir éclater. Harry observait les jumeaux Weasley. Ils semblaient avoir préparé quelque chose pour ce soir et Harry voulait être sûr de ne pas être leur victime. D'un côté, si par miracle il ne l'était pas, il pourrait profiter sans problème du spectacle.

Discrètement, il tenta de capter l'attention des jumeaux survoltés. Immédiatement, ils vinrent vers lui en poussant efficacement leur frère et Neville pour s'installer à leurs places.

- Oui, Harry-en-or, commença Fred, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous trafiquez ?

- Une bonne blague ! On va bien rigoler ! répondit Georges.

- Et moi aussi je pourrais bien rire ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Nous sommes les messagers de la bonne humeur chez les lions ! Et tu es le lion par excellence, Harry-en-or. Tu seras celui qui rigolera le plus !

- Donc, j'imagine que ce sont les Serpentards, les victimes ?

- Bien entendu, continua Georges. A minuit pile, pendant le toast du directeur, regarde bien les Serpentards, surtout celui que tu détestes le plus. On va bien rire ! Je pense aussi que les deux autres Maisons apprécieront. Après tout, personne n'aime les serpents !

- Bon, sûr ce, nous avons des fans en délires à contenter, Harry-en-or.

- Fred, arrête un peu avec ton « Harry-en-or ». D'où ça te vient ?

- Héhé ! Si je te le disais maintenant, ça sera moins drôle. Je préfère te laisser mariner encore quelques jours, ensuite je te dirais !

- Je le sens vraiment mal… Bye les jumeaux !

Fred et Georges se levèrent élégamment et retournèrent à leur place avec leurs amis. Ron et Neville purent eux aussi reprendre la leur en râlant. Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe que ses frères étaient de vicieux sale gosses, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à traiter leur frère de cette façon. Harry regarda l'heure, souhaitant plus que d'ordinaire que minuit arrive pour voir ce que les Serpentards allaient subir de la part des plus roublard des Gryffondors. Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous bien habillés, bien que chez certains, rien ne pouvait les rendre beau. En particulier un certain professeur de potion tant honni…

Le professeur Hamilton mangeait à côté du professeur Green qui avait enfin décidé de sortir de son trou pour se mêler au commun des mortels. Avoir cet homme à côté de lui ne semblait pas faire très plaisir au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il mangeait calmement et avec appétit, mais ne parlait pas à son voisin, préférant entretenir la conversation avec McGonagall.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de ce que vous dites ? Je pensais que les mentalités avaient un peu évoluées dans ce domaine ?

- Vous êtes encore bien jeune Joshua. Je comprends votre foi en l'humanité. Malheureusement, pour moi et avec mon vécu, j'ai du mal à voir une amélioration.

- Les choses ne peuvent que s'arranger !

- Bien sûr que non, tout peut s'aggraver, répondit Elias, en buvant son verre de vin.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est une discussion entre Minerva et moi.

- Voyons, voyons, pas besoin de se mettre en colère. Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre animosité, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle intervienne dans votre travail.

- Aucun risque, répondit Joshua. La Défense contre les forces du mal est pratiquée dans le château, donc on se voit très rarement.

- Encore heureux…

Joshua serra les poings et prit sur lui-même pour ne pas répliquer. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva porter un toast. Joshua s'empara de son verre, comme la totalité des personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle. A la fin du petit discours du directeur, tout le monde but. Et, presque immédiatement, les Serpentards émirent des petits cris dégoutés, comme si leur boisson était mauvaise.

Draco reposa son verre, un goût écœurant sur la langue. Les autres Maisons les regardaient étrangement. Encore une fois, on s'en était pris à eux ! Draco baissa les yeux, dépité. Soudain, il eut le hoquet. Il posa vivement sa main sur son torse : ses hoquets étaient toujours violents à lui faire mal. Autour de lui, les autres Serpentards eurent d''autres réactions : Pansy se mit à se gratter les cheveux, pendant que Blaise semblait mourir de chaud. Son hoquet lui reprit, le faisant grimacer. A côté de lui, le froid Théodore Nott se mit à ricaner.

Draco voyait les jumeaux Weasley tenter de retenir leurs rires, une mais plaquée sur les lèvres. C'était encore eux qui leur pourrissaient la vie ! Et après, ils s'étonnaient d'une vengeance ! Il se leva pour aller leur dire sa façon de penser. Mais cela aurait plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas hoqueté. Et il regarda sans comprendre la bulle de savon lui sortir de la bouche. Il posa vivement sa main dessus, les yeux grands ouvert.

Un septième année monta sur la table et commença à chanter un tube des bizar'sisters : « Je veux être ton hibou », ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de la Grande Salle et celle de Théodore qui en tomba du banc. Il sentit un autre hoquet monter et coupa sa respiration dans l'espoir de l'enrayer. Il échoua et une autre bulle de savon lui sortit de la bouche. Les Serpentards, tous sans exception, commencèrent à faire des choses étranges. Grégory se leva de son banc pour s'accroupir par terre et fit le lapin en bondissant vers Draco qui sursauta en créant une nouvelle bulle.

Le professeur Rogue, presque paniqué, les rejoignit avec certains de ses collègues, dont Green, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les Gryffondors, en particulier les jumeaux, étaient pliés de rire devant le pauvre Grégory qui regardait Draco avec des yeux hallucinés. Draco, retenant toujours sa respiration, avança vers la table des lions pour le leur faire regretter. Ils le regardèrent arriver et quand il parvint au niveau des siamois Weasley, il voulut parler… Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une autre bulle fit son apparition, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de leur table.

Autour d'eux, les professeurs essayaient de rétablir l'ordre. Draco se retourna, digne, pour reprendre sa place, quand il reçut un pichet entier de jus de citrouille. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était un élève de première année de Serpentard, complètement sous l'emprise de la « blague » des jumeaux. Il attrapa de la nourriture sur la table des Poufsouffles qu'il jeta sur tout le monde autour de lui en rigolant. Draco, excédé, mouillé et sentant le légume, voulut retourner s'asseoir à sa table… Quand il fut intercepté par Pansy qui enroula ses bras autour de lui pour frotter sa tête sur sa joue. Il retenait au maximum son hoquet, commençant à manquer d'air. Têtu, il refusait de respirer et de laisser une autre bulle de savon sortir de sa bouche. Mais, comble de l'horreur, cette fameuse bulle lui sortit par une oreille, la lui chatouillant au passage.

Il poussa Pansy qui s'étala par terre. Un autre élève eut des confettis qui lui sortirent des doigts, pendant que Blaise, en surchauffe, retirait sa chemise. Il reçut un second pichet de jus de citrouille sur le dos qui le glaça sur le coup, tant qu'il en sortit une ribambelle de bulles en hoquetant. Derrière lui, les jumeaux Weasley tenaient un pichet chacun. Il hoqueta encore et, la tête haute, il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Green empêchait Blaise de retirer son pantalon, pendant que le professeur Hamilton était monté sur la table pour faire descendre ceux qui y était monté, de peur qu'ils ne se blessent en tombant. Le professeur de potion, en colère, grognait que les responsables auraient de très gros problèmes.

- Allez, allez on se calme ! scanda Hamilton, en faisant se rassoir une jeune fille qui voulait à tout prix voler.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, les effets commencèrent enfin à diminuer, mais le jeune Zabini fut emmener à l'infirmerie, suite à un malaise dû à une très forte hausse de température. Le directeur essaya de faire taire les autres élèves, pendant que les professeurs faisaient asseoir les Serpentards et les comptaient.

- Il en manque un, fit Rogue.

- C'est Malfoy, répondit Green.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le concierge Rusard, sa chatte dans les bras. Il avait le teint blême et semblait sous le choc. Il tituba jusqu'à une place sur un banc. Intrigué, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Argus, que vous arrive-t-il ? C'est l'agitation des élèves ? Ne vous en faites pas, les coupables seront sévèrement punis.

- Ce n'est pas ça, monsieur… C'est horrible… Il y a un… un mort !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Un élève… il est…

- Montrez-nous ! ordonna le directeur.

Lui et les quelques professeurs s'élancèrent dans le couloir, suivis par le concierge choqué. Le professeur Hamilton, qui était chargé de rester avec les élèves pour les surveiller, monta sur l'estrade des professeurs pour mieux les voir.

- La roue du destin… elle a commencé à tourner, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

* * *

><p>A la prochaine !<p>

MLC


	5. Ayezfoi…

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je dois aussi annoncer que Lyashura, ma bêta, sera indisponible pendant un petit moment, et donc ne pourra pas corriger mes chapitres. Donc, soit il y a un gentil remplaçant temporaire pour m'aider, soit j'attends son retour pour vous donner les nouveaux chapitres. Si y'a des volontaires, vous pouvez m'envoyer une message privé, je vous répondrais !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Ayez-foi…<p>

**Future n°0**

Draco Malfoy avait vingt-six ans. Mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir cent de plus. Il se sentait las et fatigué de tout. Il avait mal aux jambes, mal au cœur, mal à la tête… Il était allongé de tout son long dans son lit, sur le ventre, comme il avait toujours aimé dormir. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'assoupir… Il se sentait toujours si fatigué… Il se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, prit sa montre sur la table de chevet et regarda l'heure. Quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il s'était couché très tard hier. Et il avait tellement de choses à faire… Et si peu de temps…

Il sortit de son lit et appela son elfe de maison afin qu'il lui donne des vêtements et l'aide à s'habiller. Il se sentait trop faible pour le faire seul. La misérable créature arriva *en baissant exagérément sa tête vers le sol. Il lui tendit une tenue, parfaite pour un homme de son rang, l'habilla et même le coiffa. Draco tituba en sortant de sa chambre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués à la lumière après avoir passé autant de temps dans le noir de sa chambre.

Il descendit le grand escalier et partit vers la petite salle à manger pour prendre un petit déjeuner : il mourrait de faim. Il y retrouva sa mère, une tasse de thé devant elle. Sa mère était toujours aussi belle et élégante. Depuis la mort de son père, onze ans auparavant, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa joie de vivre. Néanmoins, il lui restait son fils unique qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Elle regarda avec désapprobation son enfant, daignant enfin ce lever, après avoir dormi toute la journée. Celui-ci s'assit près d'elle et demanda un café et des scones. Il frotta son crâne pour essayer de faire disparaitre son mal de tête qui semblait lui écraser son cerveau. Il dit enfin bonjour à sa mère, qui le lui rendit sèchement.

- Vous devriez essayer de reprendre un rythme de vie plus normal, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être normal…

- Vous allez-vous tuer.

- Tant pis. Après tout, la mort ne serait pas plus douce que le monde dans lequel nous vivons ?

- Nous nous sommes battus pour ce monde : pour la suprématie de notre peuple, des Sang-purs ! Je ne peux imaginer un meilleur monde pour nous. Nous sommes comme des rois et les êtres inférieurs autour de nous sont nos esclaves !

- Bien sûr. Continuez à faire semblant d'aimer ce monde et d'être heureuse. Mais rappelez-vous que sans toute cette histoire, vous auriez eu votre mari avec vous pour ce thé !

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers sa tasse sans rien répondre. Elle répétait inlassablement le même discours, comme pour se persuader que tout était pour le mieux. Depuis la victoire du Lord, ils vivaient presque comme des princes. Ils étaient au-dessus des lois, leurs désirs étaient des ordres et tant qu'ils respectaient les préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Draco en avait profité au début, puis avait été dégouté par tout cela. Mais jamais il ne se rebellerait. Il tenait encore plus à sa vie qu'à sa liberté.

Il but son café et se sentit un peu mieux par la suite. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison ? Il devrait faire en sorte de changer de mode de vie… Il aurait aimé quitter l'Angleterre et vivre ailleurs : en France pourquoi pas ? Mais le Lord avait fermé les frontières, coulé les bateaux et détruit les avions. Sorciers comme Moldus étaient prisonniers de leur pays. Il avait enrôlé des gens comme « Police » pour canaliser les moldus et des Aurors pour les sorciers.

Draco aurait tellement aimé aller sous un soleil plus clément et s'étendre sur le sable chaud en fermant les yeux, oubliant qu'il était dans un pays maudit. C'était comme si les autres sorciers des autres pays avaient oublié les anglais sous la coupe d'un despote d'une puissance incomparable. Personne ne pouvait le tuer. Beaucoup avait essayé, mais une seule personne en était capable… et elle était morte. Draco serra les points : pour une fois qu'il souhaitait un sauveur, celui-ci n'était pas présent.

- Draco, j'aimerais beaucoup continuer notre discussion d'hier, reprit sa mère, une fois assurée que son fils était un peu plus éveiller.

- Non, mère, je ne me marierais pas !

- Il le faudra bien. Vous avez vingt ans, et vous commencez à être trop vieux pour rester célibataire. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que disent les gens autour de nous sur vous ?

- Laissez-les donc parler ! Ce ne sont que des vautours qui n'ont rien à faire d'autre que de parler sur d'autre vie que la leur.

- Des vautours, certes, mais nos amis tout de même.

- Les vôtres peut-être, mais pas les miens. Je les hais !

- Vous haïssez beaucoup de choses, fils. Je le fais pour vous, vous savez ? Vous êtes seul et maussade. Avoir quelqu'un près vous, vous ferez du bien. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui vous reposer, et à qui vous confier. Vous aurez une famille pour vous épaulez. Je tiens à vous, mon fils, je veux que vous soyez heureux.

- Je vais vous annoncer un scoop, je ne suis pas heureux et cela ne changera jamais. Et une bonne femme dans mes pattes n'arrangera rien ! Oubliez ça, je ne me marierais pas !

- Ce ne sera pas quand vous serez vieux que vous pourrez trouver une femme. Vous êtes jeune et beau, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire.

- Je prendrais des prostitués au pire !

- Draco ! s'écria Narcissa outrée.

- Je plaisantais. Mais si cela peut vous faire taire !

Il regarda à peine le visage scandalisé de sa mère et se leva sans avoir fini de manger pour se rendre à son bureau. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il se marie, elle ne le laissait plus tranquille. Et la veille, ils avaient eu une violente dispute. Il était fatigué de son attitude. Il était un adulte maintenant, il était assez grand pour choisir par lui-même. Il fouilla dans son minibar où il trouva un verre et une carafe contenant du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Hélas, rien ne pourrait changer ce monde…

oO-Oo

**Passé n°1**

La nouvelle s'était étendue comme une trainée de poudre. En quelques heures, tout le monde dans Poudlard était au courant, et le lendemain, les autorités l'étaient aussi. Un élève était mort dans les murs de l'école la plus protégée au monde. Il avait quinze ans et était à Poufsouffle. Il s'appelait Abraham Nols. Il était un élève sérieux et travailleur. Il était un ami très apprécié et le fils unique d'un couple âgé. Sa mort avait provoqué une vague de tristesse chez les élèves. Puis, était venue la peur. Il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans les murs de Poudlard qui avait tué ce jeune homme. Cruellement tué… Il avait été assassiné la veille de la fête d'Halloween. Il séchait les cours mais personne n'avait cherché le jeune homme, loin d'imaginer qu'il était mort. Juste qu'il séchait...

Il avait un long trajet à parcourir pour aller à sa salle de classe. Il avait mis son uniforme, ses livres de la journée étaient dans son sac, et ses devoirs étaient faits. C'était un bon garçon, ses amis n'avaient pas cru qu'il avait séché. Eux avaient plus pensé qu'il était à un rendez-vous… Il sortait avec une jeune fille qui leur était inconnue. Il n'avait pas voulu leur en parler tant que ce n'était pas sérieux. Aucun d'eux ne s'était inquiété.

Il avait été frappé à la tête avec un objet contendant qui l'avait partiellement assommé. Puis, l'assassin l'avait égorgé avec un couteau. Et avec le même objet, lui avait ouvert précautionneusement le ventre, pour finalement lui prendre son foie, un morceau de ses intestins, et son estomac. Le corps avait été abandonné. Le sol avait été nettoyé avec beaucoup de précaution. Il n'y avait plus aucune tâche de sang nulle part. Le meurtrier avait aussi placé des sorts anti-détections sur ses mains : aucune trace d'ADN. Il semblerait que l'homme était un professionnel.

C'était ce que disait le rapport de l'enquête préliminaire des Aurors sur le meurtre du jeune Nols. Il avait été publié par la Gazette et Harry lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione. La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde lisait le journal ou mangeait en silence, même les Serpentards. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il y avait deux Aurors : le ministère de la magie avait décidé d'envoyer des hommes pour protéger les élèves. Les hommes étaient disséminés un peu partout dans le château. Ils impressionnaient Harry. Ils semblaient si forts et si robustes. Leur présence était réconfortante, même si le tueur, s'il voulait revenir, trouverait bien un moyen de les contourner.

Ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Bien que personne n'ait réellement envie d'y aller, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les jaunes et noirs étaient les plus touchés par les événements. Ils mirent plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour se lever. Et quand les dernières années prirent leur courage et leur volonté pour le faire, les autres les suivirent.

ermione agrippa ses deux comparses pour leur chuchoter :

- Ça me rappelle la Chambre des Secrets.

- Le Basilic est mort, et puis il ne tuait pas de cette façon, fit Harry.

- C'est l'ambiance qui est la même. Alors tous les deux, je vous interdis d'essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passer ! Je vous connais !

- Personnellement, pour la Chambre, c'est toi qui avais fait les choses seule, répliqua Ron.

- J'avais le droit, j'étais en danger ! Pour le moment, on ne fait rien. Cet homme est un monstre à visage humain, bien plus terrible qu'une bête.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre narcissique ou sans cœur, mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas visé, dit Harry. Peut-être que Voldemort n'est pas dans le coup.

- Peut-être…

- Donc si ce n'est pas lui, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en mêler. Allons en cours, Hamilton n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, le professeur Hamilton allait fermer la porte sur eux. Il leur décerna un haussement de sourcil et les laissa finalement entrer avec un petit sourire en coin. Le trio d'or partit s'asseoir à leur place, suivis par le professeur qui allait à son bureau. Il prit la liste des élèves dans sa sacoche et fit l'appel. Harry remarqua un Auror dans un coin de la salle et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Le professeur, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était là, se leva et désigna l'homme d'un mouvement gracieux de bras.

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous avons un invité avec nous. Comme l'a décidé le Ministère de la Magie, un Auror sera assigné à chaque cours, pour votre sécurité. Mais leur présence ne changera rien au déroulement de ceux-ci et de nos futurs examens. Mais nous en sommes encore loin. Je voulais vous demander comment vous alliez ?

Personne ne répondit, Hamilton s'en doutait un peu. Il n'aura pas la même réaction tout à l'heure avec les Poufsouffles. Mais les visages des enfants face à lui étaient sombres et fermés. Il opina de la tête et leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre à la même page que la dernière fois. Il prit son exemplaire et commença son cours, mais ne remarqua pas de suite la main qui venait de se lever. C'était Blaise Zabini. Le professeur leva enfin la tête et, étonné, il lui donna la parole :

- Je voudrais vous poser une question, fit celui-ci, sérieusement.

- Bien sûr.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce cours.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Comment peut-on se protéger contre ce qui est arrivé à Nols ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour nous protéger contre les humains qui nous veulent du mal ?

- Se défendre contre les mages noirs est à notre programme.

- Il n'était pas un mage noir ! Il l'a attaqué à la moldu ! N'êtes-vous pas là pour nous apprendre à nous défendre ?

- Si je dois le faire.

- On ne dirait pas !

Le jeune professeur posa son livre et s'assit sur la table. Il réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son élève et commença à parler :

- Le problème avec les Sorciers, c'est leur baguette. C'est notre force, notre mode de vie. Nous ne savons plus rien faire sans. Nous nous levons avec, nous nous couchons avec… Nous faisons le ménage avec, les courses avec… Nous tuons avec aussi. Sans elle, nous sommes plus démunis que des nouveau-nés. J'en connais même qui préféraient se laisser mourir que de se battre avec autre chose.

- Et donc ? reprit le jeune homme.

- Donc, il y a deux solutions : soit on apprend à se défendre sans baguette « à la Moldu » - et j'en vois qui grimace déjà –, soit on apprend à faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Les informulés ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, non, pour les informulés vous tenez votre baguette en main mais vous ne prononcez pas la formule. Cette magie dont je parle se fait sans elle, les mains vides. Si le jeune Nols avait su le faire, il aurait pu repousser son agresseur. Cela aurait pu lui faire gagner du temps pour s'enfuir et prévenir quelqu'un. Ou cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Mais je ne vois que ces solutions.

- Il ne serait pas judicieux d'apprendre ce genre de chose ? reprit Zabini.

- Ah je crois comprendre que vous défendre contre des Harpies n'est pas très important pour vous.

- Je n'en croise pas à chaque couloir. Le tueur, par contre, est peut-être encore là.

- Jeune homme, fit l'Auror, si je puis me permettre d'interrompre votre cours, sachez que les Aurors présents sont là pour vous protéger. N'ayez crainte, personne ne laissera un autre élève se faire tuer.

Hamilton opina de la tête et regarda Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci fit la moue et ne répondit rien de plus. Le jeune professeur se sentit un peu mal de ne pas avoir pu calmer les angoisses de son élève.

- Je verrais avec le professeur Dumbledore si je peux vous apprendre les sorts sans baguette, mais il s'agit d'une magie très difficile à maîtriser. Je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour vous de ce côté-là. Faite confiance aux Aurors. Ils sont entrainés pour le combat. Reprenons notre cours, s'il-vous-plait. Comment feriez-vous pour vous battre contre une Harpie ?

Personne ne leva la main sauf Hermione. Hamilton était dépité, il suffisait de lire le paragraphe et tout était expliqué : le professeur Sara Meamort était un expert reconnue dans cette discipline. Son livre était parfait pour apprendre. Finalement, il donna la parole à la jeune fille qui sautillait sur son siège.

- Il faut les mettre à terre, elles ne savent presque pas marcher, les rendant invulnérables.

- Exactement. Elles sont munies de serres à la place de pieds, ce qui rend leur déplacement sur le sol laborieux. Elles deviennent ainsi très lentes et facilement maitrisables par les sorts de base. Soit vous les tuez, si vous le pouvez bien sûr, ou vous les immobiliser comme pour les Vampires, et appelez les services compétents tels que les Aurors. Hum, j'ai failli oublier : vingt points pour Gryffondor.

Le professeur descendit de son estrade pour se promener entre les rangées des tables. Il regardait ses élèves, cherchant comment formuler sa question et qui y répondra. Puis, il s'arrêta.

- Bien, d'après vous, comment faire pour faire tomber à terre une Harpie ? Des idées ? Ce n'est pas dans le livre, Goyle, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève. Hermione, je pense que je vais laisser tes camarades répondre à ta place.

Déçue, la jeune fille baissa la main et la tête en faisant la moue. Derrière elle, Harry ricana doucement. Cela attira l'attention de son professeur qui devait avoir une ouïe très fine. Comme à chaque fois que son beau professeur le regardait, Harry se sentait obligé de faire de son mieux pour être le meilleur.

- Harry ? Tu as une réponse ?

- On peut utiliser des cordes pour les emprisonner et les ramener à terre ?

- On peut. Mais ce n'est pas très efficace : elles bougent beaucoup. Donc à moins de bien viser… En plus, elles sont munies de griffes acérées aux pattes, elles pourraient sans problème couper les liens.

- Il n'y a pas un sort pour les faire tomber du ciel ? Un genre de sort contre la gravité ?

Hamilton eut un sourire satisfait.

- Oui, il en existe un. Tu le connais ?

- Non mais dans le labyrinthe, l'année dernière pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il y avait une fumée noire qui faisait flotter… C'était comme si le haut et le bas n'existaient plus.

- Il s'appelle _Gravitatio_. Ce sort peut être utile dans d'autre situation qu'une attaque de Harpie. Tomber d'une falaise, par exemple. Il peut aussi être jeté sur un ennemi pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers vous. Ensuite, vous en faites ce que vous voulez. L'inconvénient avec ce sort, c'est qu'il est très gourmand en énergie. Vous serez très fatigués après l'avoir utiliser.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment en touchant le bout de son nez. Harry était sous le charme. Celui-ci allait continuer sur sa lancé quand la cloche sonna. Les élèves se levèrent pendant que Hamilton leur souhaitait une bonne journée. Il retourna vers son bureau et l'Auror vint à côté de lui. C'était un bel homme, cheveux noirs et yeux noisette. Il avait surtout un sourire craquant. Hamilton se disait qu'il devait faire des ravages. Au début, il avait eu peur qu'il gêne son cours, mais il était resté discret dans son coin, le laissant faire son travail. Il en avait été soulagé.

- Du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, j'aurais aimé avoir un professeur comme vous. J'ai dû bosser comme un fou pour entrer dans mon école d'Auror, tant mes professeurs avaient été catastrophiques.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance non plus, alors ça me plait de relever un peu le niveau de ce métier. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé la défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais toujours été doué pour cette matière. Comme un don, rajouta-t-il, si bas que l'Auror n'entendit pas.

oO-Oo

Harry éternua avec force. Il était dans les vestiaires de son équipe de Quidditch avec ses partenaires. Immédiatement, Olivier Dubois, son capitaine, se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas malade. Il parlait si vite que Harry ne comprit pas tout ce que le jeune homme disait, mais parmi les tous les mots qu'il prononça, il parvint à comprendre.

- Si notre meilleur Attrapeur tombe malade, autant dire adieu à la coupe ! Nous jouons contre les Serdaigles, et il faut gagner le maximum de points pour espérer gagner ! Notre équipe est la plus forte, mais sans notre génie du vif d'or, nous n'arriverons à rien ! Nous ne gagnerons pas la coupe et notre Maison tombera dans la ruine ! Alors je t'en prie, Harry, ne tombe plus jamais malade devant moi !

- J'ai seulement éternué…

- Seulement ?

- Oui, seulement.

Olivier avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il cherchait la vérité sur le visage de Harry.

- Ok… Vous avez tous lu le manuel que je vous ai fait circuler ? Bien ! Nous allons donc faire en sorte d'élaborer une stratégie du tonnerre de Merlin, qui nous fera gagner cette maudite coupe, afin que je sorte avec les honneurs ! Moi et les autres septièmes années bien sûr… Mes très chers camarades !

Ses camarades de classe levèrent les yeux et secouèrent la tête. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude. Olivier reprit et expliqua leur nouvelle stratégie à l'aide de croquis leur nouvelle stratégie. Chacun écouta et donna leur avis. Puis, une petite heure plus tard, ils sortirent pour aller s'entrainer. Harry tenait fermement son Eclair de Feu, offert par son Parrain, Sirius Black. Au signal d'Olivier, ils frappèrent dans un bel ensemble le sol et s'envolèrent. Des élèves de leur maison, sur les gradins, étaient venus les regarder. Harry vit Ron et Hermione dans un coin. Son ami les encourageait pendant que Hermione écrivait son devoir sur un parchemin descendant jusqu'au sol. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis retourna à son récit, peu préoccupée par les exploits volant de son ami. L'arithmancie, voilà qui était follement passionnant !

Harry monta plus en hauteur et observa ses coéquipiers poursuiveurs jouer. Leurs passes étaient précises et puissantes. Alors qu'il les regardait, un des jumeaux vint à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie, le temps que les Cognards soient lâchés. C'était Georges, son frère faisait le fou un peu plus loin en balançant sa batte pour faire rire les spectateurs. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se faire siffler par Olivier, qui jeta leurs balles respectives. Ils se quittèrent et les jumeaux partirent taper dans les Cognards en essayant de viser des cibles qu'ils avaient fait apparaitre sous les exclamations de la petite foule.

Harry regardait autour de lui, cherchant l'éclat de la petite balle dorée. Il volait en cercle autour du stade, comme un aigle autour de sa proie. Il était en forme. Il adorait tellement voler ! Il vit soudainement un mouvement dorée sur sa gauche. Comme mût par instinct, il sera le manche du balai etfondit presque verticalement vers le sol. Il redressa le manche à la dernière minute, se retrouvant avec le Vif d'Or juste devant les yeux. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais la balle vira soudainement sur la gauche, échappant à la poigne de Harry qui sera les dents d'agacement.

Le Vif d'or remonta vers le ciel à grande vitesse, frôlant l'estrade pour rendre sa capture plus périlleuse. Sentant l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, Harry suivit la balle dorée en s'aplatissant sur son balai pour remonter le plus rapidement possible. Ses pieds, posés sur les étriers, touchaient presque la charpente des gradins. La balle fit un virage au-dessus des spectateurs, qui poussaient des acclamations, Harry sur les talons, le bras prêt pour la saisir. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et le jeune Attrapeur sentait la victoire toute proche. Il se redressa sur son manche et passa à la droite de la balle en se penchant vers l'extérieur, se tenant que grâce à la force de ses cuisses. Il s'empara du Vif d'or et s'immobilisa au-dessus des gradins sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

Il redescendit à leur niveau pour leur montrer le Vif d'or, bien ancré dans sa paume. Ron et Hermione, qui avait fini son devoir et n'avait rien manqué de l'action de son ami, vinrent devant le garde-fou pour féliciter leur compagnon. Les joues rougies par l'excitation, le froid et les compliments, Harry relâcha la balle et discuta un peu avec ses deux amis. Au moment où il allait continuer son entraînement, il reconnut un autre éclat dans la foule. Des cheveux d'un blond très caractéristique qui, sous le soleil d'hiver, brillaient de cet éclat qu'il aurait identifié entre mille.

- Malfoy ! grinça-t-il.

Il s'élança vers le jeune homme qui descendait les escaliers des gradins pour s'enfuir. Harry entendit Ron l'appeler en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Il ne doutait pas que lui et Hermione devaient être en train de le suivre. Il attendit le Serpentard à la porte de sortie des gradins où il devait logiquement réapparaitre. Quelques secondes après, le blond arriva, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, les joues embrasées par le froid, et le regard mauvais posé sur lui. Harry descendit de son balai et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant des explications de la part de son ennemi qui avait, encore une fois, espionné leur séance.

- Malfoy, tu es incorrigible ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'espionner nos entrainements ! C'est de la triche pure et simple !

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es si aveugle que tu ne m'as pas remarqué avant ce moment-là, répliqua Malfoy, de sa voix trainante. Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à passer inaperçu !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un petit con prétentieux qui ne peut espérer gagner autrement qu'en trichant !

- Vous appelez ça de la triche mais pour nous, les Serpentards, c'est notre mode de vie. La fin justifie les moyens. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à changer votre stratégie, maintenant que j'ai tout vu.

- Pff, même si je t'expliquais en long, en large, et en travers notre stratégie, même si tu avais la possibilité de voir en avance notre match, jamais tu ne pourras me vaincre. C'est ce qui nous sépare, Malfoy : j'ai du talent et toi, de l'argent.

- Je ne suis pas rentré dans mon équipe en payant. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi « doué » que toi, mais je ne suis pas non plus mauvais ! Je les gagne mes matchs. Je l'attrape, ce satané Vif d'or !

- Mais jamais contre moi.

- Un jour, je te vaincrais !

- Si ce jour arrive, et sans tricher, alors je m'inclinerais face à toi.

- Retiens ce que tu viens de dire ! cracha-t-il, avec haine. Je te mettrais à genoux devant moi !

Le blond avait les yeux plissés et le gris de ses yeux étaient plus foncé que d'ordinaire, comme un ciel d'orage. Harry le trouvait si beau… Le Serpentard partit, lui donnant un coup d'épaule au passage, et s'enfuit vers le château d'un pas rageur. Ron et Hermione, qui étaient restés cachés derrière la porte, et avaient tout entendus, sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent de Harry.

- Pourquoi tu souris Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh pour rien. Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus me disputer avec lui.

- Tu es complètement atteint. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et oui, je suis fou. Mais que veux-tu, je ne me contrôle pas quand il est là. Oh, si vous aviez vu son visage ! Il était tellement beau comme ça… Je ne le laisserais plus jamais faire comme si je n'existais pas ! Foi de Potter !

Harry se mit à ricaner suivit de Ron qui approuvait le fait de faire de la vie de la Fouine un enfer. Hermione, quant à elle, observait son ami en secouant la tête, et se dit que tout cela allait réellement mal finir pour au moins l'un des deux. Pour sa part, elle espérait que ce serait Malfoy et non Harry : elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour le perdre. Il était le frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir et elle le protégerait contre le blond. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que contempler les visages joyeux de ses deux meilleurs amis qui complotaient déjà contre Malfoy.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit un Auror en place pour protéger les entraînements des équipes. Et Hermione n'oubliait pas le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis la mort du jeune Nols… Un pressentiment qui lui soufflait que Harry était probablement en danger.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p>A la prochaine !<p>

MLC !


	6. Au fond du puits

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon déjà pour commencer, pardonnez-moi pour mon retard mais les candidats comme bêta de remplacement n'était pas bons parce que même moi je voyais encore des fautes, donc rien que pour ça ce n'est pas des bons, parce que je suis très nulle en orthographe ^^

Mais bon, je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre donc je vous poste quand même le chapitre non corrigé, en attendant que ma Bêta soit libre et le corrige ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>

**Passé n°1**

Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit. Il lui était devenu très dure de s'endormir et quand il y arrivait, ce cauchemar revenait sans cesse pour le réveiller en sursaut. Tenant ses jambes serrer contre son torse, Draco lisait un livre pour le tenir éveillé. Il était fatigué, certes, mais la peur le dissuadait de fermer les yeux. Pour éviter de déranger ses camarades de chambre, il avait jeté un sort sur les rideaux de baldaquin pour que la lumière ne filtre pas à travers et avait ensuite jeté le sort « Lumos » pour lire.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était épuisé. Les premiers jours, il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça et arrivait à tenir toute la journée, mais à force, son énergie avait diminué. Son rêve, enfin plutôt ce cauchemar, le laissait haletant et transpirant quand il se réveillait. Il n'avait osé en parler à personne, il avait peur qu'on l'envoie à l'infirmerie, ou pire qu'on prévienne son père. Il ne voulait pas être faible face à lui. Surtout pas quand l'influence de celui-ci s'affaiblissait au Ministère, Draco devait être fort pour lui. Être digne de son nom.

Ses yeux lui piquaient, il avait envie de dormir. Draco soupira et se les frotta vigoureusement. Posant son livre à côté de lui, il tenta de s'assoupir mais à peine il plongea dans le sommeil que son cauchemar recommença et immédiatement, il se réveilla. Il reprit sa baguette et intensifia la lumière de son sort, chassant le noir autour de lui.

-Draco ? chuchota une voix derrière les voiles de son lit. Tu es encore réveillé ?

Draco se redressa et ouvrit un peu les pans des rideaux et découvrit le visage ensommeiller de Théodore Nott. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffé et les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Draco savait que le jeune homme avait un sommeil très léger et que le moindre bruit ou la moindre lumière le réveillait, un vrai chien de garde. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et poussa Draco pour entrer dans le lit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond, un peu gêné qu'il soit dans son lit.

-ça fait deux nuits que tu m'empêche de bien dormir avec ton insomnie. Avant au moins, tu restais silencieux et sage dans ton lit en attendant le jour, mais maintenant, tu fais du bruit et de la lumière. Je ne peux pas dormir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Retourne dans ton lit, je vais éteindre ma baguette et ne plus faire de bruit.

-Tu fais un cauchemar ? Ne me mens pas, je t'entends haleter quand tu te réveilles.

Draco fit la moue, avouer cette faiblesse lui arrachait la gorge. Finalement, sous le regard insitante de Théodore, il souffla :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu as une tête horrible. Bénis sois Merlin pour les sorts de _glamour_… Ta peau de porcelaine en prend un coup, je dois avouer.

-Je veux simplement dormir.

-Quelle est ton rêve ? Un jour, mon père m'a expliqué que les cauchemars ne reviennent pas quand ils sont partagés avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Foutaise ! Ton père voulait seulement savoir.

-Oui, je sais. Mais après tout, cela ne te feras pas de mal de me le dire. En plus, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'empêches de dormir. J'aime dormir, moi.

Draco resserra ses jambes contre son torse et posa son menton pointu sur ses genoux, dans cette position, il semblait si fragile aux yeux de Théodore. Le jeune garçon posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux et l'encouragea à lui parler.

-Tu es fatigué, notre cher préfet préféré. Raconte-tout à tonton Nott.

-Tu me fais peur, là. On dirait un oncle pervers.

-Je dois l'être alors ! Je ne vais pas te suppliez pendant des heures.

Draco regarda les yeux bleus de son camarade, si doux, si sincère. Théodore n'avait rien d'un Serpentard. Draco s'était toujours demander comment un garçon comme lui pouvait être chez les serpents. Il était grand et frêle. Draco aimait imaginer qu'une bourrasque un peu trop forte pourrait le faire plier en deux tant il paraissait fragile. Il n'aimait pas parler avec les autres Serpentards, ou les autres Maisons, restant qu'avec les garçons de sa classe, surtout avec Blaise Zabini. Il était doux et sensible, le genre à se réveiller dans la nuit pour aller réconforter quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas dormir. Draco aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, même s'il lui était impossible d'être ami avec lui. Son père le lui avait interdit.

Théodore devait être chez les Serpentards seulement à cause de son père. Les mauvaises graines étaient parquées dans un coin pour mieux les surveiller… Draco serra les points, il n'aimait ses pensées. Ils les avaient de plus en plus ses temps-ci.

-Dès que je m'endors, je rêve d'un endroit noir. C'est comme si j'étais dans un profond puits dont je ne pouvais voir la sortie. Ma voix appelle à l'aide et elle résonne sur les murs. Je sens comme une présence dans ce puits, une présence mauvaise. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, j'ai aussi tellement peur et je sais qu'il faut que je me réveille le plus rapidement possible. Qui sait ce qui se passera si je continue ce rêve ? Je sens comme un danger dans ce puits.

-Hum… je vois. Ça ne doit pas être évident de faire de cauchemar. Tu le fais tous les soirs ?

-Pratiquement oui. Je suis tellement fatigué.

-Tu voudrais que je reste cette nuit ? La présence d'une personne pourrait de faire du bien et te rassurer ?

-Quoi tu veux rester dormir avec moi dans mon lit ? s'étonna Draco.

Il avait presque envie de rire. C'était bien le genre de Théodore de proposer ce genre de chose. Il était un peu trop naïf pour être à Serpentard. Trop gentil aussi. Le jeune homme opina de la tête et s'allongea sous la couverture en tirant vers lui le coussin de Draco. Le blond s'allongea lui aussi, un peu gêné en regardant son camarade qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. Draco, qui avait perdu son coussin, prit le traversin pour soutenir sa tête.

-En faite, tu es trop épuiser pour avoir le courage de retourner dans ton lit ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout à fait.

Draco soupira et laissa le jeune homme dormir dans son lit. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec personne et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir partagé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il était égoïste et en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il était un Malfoy alors il y avait le droit. Théodore se mit à ronfloter doucement. Ce son, bas et régulier, berça Draco dans un sommeil agité mais, heureusement, sans son cauchemar.

oO-Oo

En se levant ce matin, Harry était en pleine forme, ce qui était assez rare pour lui. Il avait superbement bien dormit sans le moindre cauchemar. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, les mauvais rêves faisaient partit intégrante de sa vie, ils revenaient sans cesse pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il avait un lien avec un homme mauvais. Un homme qui avait assassiné nombre de personne, dont ses parents. Il avait toujours haïs les nuits.

Mais, ce matin, en allant seul à la Grande Salle, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à les détester. Il était derrière un mur, avant un virage, et entendait parfaitement Malfoy parler avec Zabini. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à d'autre Serpentard que le « sien ». Il connaissait Zabini que de vu, d'ailleurs, il ne les avait jamais observé se parler.

Malfoy restait avec Crabe et Goyle, pendant que Zabini était avec un autre Serpentard qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais, Harry ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Harry risqua un regard dans le couloir pour voir un peu mieux la scène. Malfoy était contre le mur, les bras croisés dans une tentative de défense typique du jeune homme, et Zabini le toisait. Le jeune métis semblait en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que Théo faisait dans ton lit ce matin ? demanda Zabini, avec hargne.

Harry retient de s'étrangler en entendant ça. Malfoy et un autre homme dans le même lit ? Qui était ce Théo ? Il allait faire un meurtre. Il se reconcentra sur la conversation, Malfoy répondait de sa voix trainante qui semblait agacer l'autre Serpentard.

-Il est venu de son plein gré.

-Jamais, il serait venu de lui-même dans ton lit !

-Serais-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix. Si tu as des questions à poser, va donc voir Théodore, il t'expliqua tout. Je faisais trop de bruit cette nuit et il s'est réveiller. Alors pour voir ce que j'avais, il est venu dans mon lit puis il s'est endormit parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour s'en aller.

-Menteur !

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Ais-je déjà mentis, ne serais-ce qu'une fois ?

-Tout le monde ment.

-Pas moi. Si je ne veux pas dire la vérité, je ne la dis pas mais je ne mens pas. Si cela te fait peur, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Théodore. Je ne suis pas intéresser par les hommes.

-Mais moi non plus !

-Mais bien sur…

Harry, toujours de sa cachette, n'en ratait pas une miette. C'était encore mieux que le feuilleton de sa tante à la télé pendant l'après-midi. Il y aurait-il une relation triangulaire dans la cinquième année de Serpentard ? Bien que le nom de Théodore ne lui disait rien. Il devait probablement être le jeune homme silencieux qui était toujours avec le métis. Il demanderait à Hermione, elle connait tout le monde. Ron aimerait beaucoup cette histoire.

-Très bien, admettons, reprit Zabini. Pourquoi tu faisais du bruit ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ça un rapport avec tous les sorts de _glamour_ que tu utilises sur ton visage ? Tu sais, même si ça ne nous dérange pas, tout le monde sait que tu dors à peine la nuit. Ce qui se passe dans ta vie me laisse totalement indifférent, sans toi, c'est moi qui serais le préfet de cinquième année mais je t'interdis de t'approcher de Théo.

-Si tu aimes tant Théo, tu devrais le lui dire.

-Je ne l'aime pas !

-Je suis sûr que ta mère sera très heureuse d'apprendre que son fils unique est gay. Ou mieux, que le père de Théo apprenne que tu en as après lui. J'espère que tu es au courant que mon père et le sien son très « ami » ?

-Tu me menace maintenant ?

-Oui, parfaitement. Je dois t'avouer que je suis très friand de menace et de chantage.

-Je pourrais le faire aussi ?

-Non, tu ne le ferras pas. Tu as bien plus à perdre que moi. Mon père est incapable de me faire du mal. Il est plus du genre à éliminer ceux qui me poserait des problèmes. Tu ne veux pas être sur cette liste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un jour, tu n'auras plus ton père pour te protégé. Et ce jour-là, tu te rendras compte de tous les ennemis que tu t'es fait. Tu es seul, Draco. Et tu le resteras toujours.

Sur ces mots, le métis partit laissant Malfoy seul contre son mur, les yeux baisser. Harry remarqua que celui-ci avait les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispés. Il était manifestement en colère. Finalement, il se décolla du mur et partit lui aussi vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Harry attendit un peu avant de se remettre en marche.

Ainsi Malfoy avait du mal à dormir la nuit et utilisait des sorts de glamours pour camoufler les traces de son manque de sommeil. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre Zabini, le numéro deux dans la hiérarchie des cinquièmes années de Serpentard, et un certain Théodore. Il s'assit à sa place et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent un peu plus tard, en pleine conversation et s'installèrent à leur place.

-Tu as l'air intrigué, Harry, fit Hermione.

-J'ai entendu une conversation étrange entre Malfoy et Zabini. Dis-moi tu connais un Théodore chez les serpents ?

-Oui, Théodore Nott. Il est toujours avec Zabini. Il est avec moi en Etude des Runes. Il est très silencieux et assez sauvage. Pourquoi ?

-Il a dormit avec Malfoy cette nuit.

Ron recracha un peu de son jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Il reposa son verre et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche. Il regarda Harry avec de grands yeux étonné. Hermione, elle aussi, semblait déconcerter. Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir.

-C'est vrai que Malfoy à l'air épuiser.

-C'est étrange, non ? Pourquoi serait-il fatigué à ce point ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison !

-Harry ! rouspéta Hermione, en haussant le ton. Tu ne vas pas enquêter sur Malfoy. Il est peut-être seulement malade, pas besoin d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai un pressentiment étrange.

-Tu n'as aucun pressentiment, tu es juste curieux. Nuance.

-Elle n'a pas tort, fit Ron. Tu veux juste savoir ce qui c'est passer cette nuit entre Malfoy et l'autre. C'est moi où tout le monde est gay dans cette école ?

-C'est toi… répondit Hermione, les yeux plissés.

-Moi, je dis que c'est louche. Je vais quand même garder un œil sur lui, conclut-il, puis il se retourna vers Ron. Au faite Ron, je dois avouer que je suis très déçu de toi.

Cette phrase arrêta le mouvement de Ron qui s'apprêtait à prendre un pain au lait dans la corbeille. Le rouquin le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, étonné.

-Toi, tu ne viens pas me réconforter dans mon lit quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis déçu de ta performance en tant que meilleur ami.

-Si je viens dormir avec toi dans ton lit, tu n'auras plus de place… Je suis grand moi.

-Imposant même, renchérit Hermione.

-Alors, je vais préciser quelque chose, je ne suis pas enrobé, et je n'ai pas pris de poids. Je suis grand, même un peu trop grand, donc j'ai une masse corporelle tout à fait normale pour ma stature. Ok ? C'est Harry qui est trop maigre pour sa taille.

-Je ne suis pas maigre et j'ai pris six kilos depuis le début de l'année.

-Je te déteste Harry, tu n'es pas obliger de préciser que tu as le droit de prendre du poids, fit Hermione. Pense un peu à ceux qui doivent faire attention.

-Mais tu es parfaite, Hermione.

-Je parlais de Ron !

Harry éclata de rire pendant que Ron de défendait comme il pouvait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre du poids. Harry tartina une tranche de pain avec de la confiture quand il capta le regard de la belle jeune fille à la table des Serdaigles. Elle lui fit, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, un salut de la main. Harry y répondit le plus calmement et le plus dignement possible. Il était vraiment content qu'elle est rompu avec Diggory quand celui-ci était partit de Poudlard. Il pouvait sans complexe espéré sortir avec la belle asiatique.

-Tu vas finir par baver, tu sais ? dit Hermione.

-Même pas vrai. Je suis totalement maitre de mes glandes salivaires.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de rester à la regarder de loin, proposa Ron.

-Je me souviens encore du Tournois de Trois Sorcier et du râteau qu'elle ma mit.

-Cédric n'est plus là. Tu as le champ libre !

Harry ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait essayer de séduire la jeune fille, il n'était pas le garçon le plus moche qu'il est dans cette école. Il était gentil et charmant, selon les propos de Hermione, référence féminine de sa vie. En plus, il était célèbre. Bon, il n'avait jamais aimé cette célébrité mais si, au moins une fois dans sa vie, elle pouvait lui servir à autre chose que la lui pourrir. Il faudrait qu'il essai, même s'il n'allait que lui parler en toute amitié. Il pouvait faire ça, il parlait tout à faire naturellement à Hermione. Bon, il ne parlait à aucune autre fille sauf elle, mais ça devait être la même chose. Une fille reste une fille.

Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

-Si nous allions voir Hagrid ? demanda Hermione. Ça fait longtemps que nous nous y sommes pas allé, et nous avons une heure de libre tout à l'heure après potion !

-Brillante idée ! fit Ron.

-Comme toujours, mon cher.

Harry opina de la tête. Il était toujours d'accord pour aller voir son ami gardien de Poudlard. Après tout, il avait toujours eut beaucoup d'affection pour ce géant qui l'avait « sauvé » des Dursley. Ils finirent leur repas et partirent vers les cachots. Harry ne résista pas à un dernier regard vers Cho qui l'observait elle aussi. C'était dans la poche !

Ce fut sur un petit nuage rose que Harry entra dans la sombre salle de potion du plus détestable professeur de potion que Poudlard est eu entre ses murs. Et Harry n'exagéré pas du tout ! Il était aussi parfaitement partial. Il s'assit à sa place, à côté de Ron, et comme toujours jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les Serpentards. Malfoy était à sa place, à côté de Nott, et sortait ses affaires de cours. En plissant les yeux, Harry essaya de regarder son visage pour y déceler les fameuses traces de sommeil. Mais le blond semblait très doué dans les glamours vu qu'il ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans le visage pâle de Malfoy.

Le professeur Rogue vit son entré dans la salle et leur intima de ce taire. Bien que cette ordre ne servait à rien vu qu'aucun élèves n'auraient fait l'affront de parler. Cet homme avait très bien réussit à instaurer un régime de terreur dans sa classe. Probablement une frustration qu'il rejetait sur ses élèves et sur Harry en particulier. Sans aucune raison, il tenait à le préciser. Harry était parfaitement sûr d'être un innocent élève qui n'avait jamais utilisé sa célébrité pour autre chose que s'attirer des ennuis.

Rogue interrompit ses pensées en sifflant les consignes du jour. D'un mouvement de baguette, il inscrit les instructions au tableau et comme la dernière fois, s'assit à son bureau pour darder son regard noir sur les Gryffondores qui allaient encore faire perdre des points à leur Maison. Pour essayer de faire comme la dernière fois, où leur potion avait été noté avec un A, Harry et Ron décidèrent de reproduire la même stratégie. Harry préparait les ingrédients et Ron lisait précautionneusement les instructions et les effectuaient avec l'aval du brun.

A la fin de l'heure, fébrile et transpirant, Harry apporta une fiole de leur potion au bureau du professeur et retourna à sa place. Quand tous les élèves eurent donné un échantillon de leur travail, le professeur Rogue se leva pour inspecter les chaudrons et donné ses « appréciations ». Il commença cette fois-ci par les Gryffondores. Il regarda à peine la préparation de Hermione qui était parfaite et passa directement à Neville et Seamus qui attendaient patiemment de se faire descendre.

Harry jetait des coups d'œil à sa potion et relut encore une fois dans son livre la couleur qu'elle devait avoir. Bon, elle était encore un peu trop foncée, mais au moins elle était bleue. Bon, presque noir il devrait dire. Et puis, elle sentait une odeur un peu boisé, identique aux tisanes que buvait madame Figgs quand il devait passer l'été avec elle. Ils avaient fait du thé ? Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur en noir qui s'était stoppé devant leur table. Il pencha son long nez vers le chaudron et inspira avec dégout.

Pour le coup, Harry n'était pas d'accord avec la grimace, elle sentait drôlement bon sa potion. L'homme se releva et les deux garçons se préparèrent à la profonde et pédagogue critique qui allait bientôt sortir de la bouche de l'enseignant.

-Votre… « potion » n'a aucune efficacité, elle est raté. J'avais pourtant pensé que les efforts que vous aviez occasionné pendant cette heure étaient pour réaliser une potion efficace, il faut croire que même si vous stimuler tous vos neurones, ça ne fera jamais l'affaire. Un « T » de plus dans votre moyenne. J'ai pu au moins une fois en cinq ans pu observer un visage concentré chez vous deux. Chose si rare.

Dans sa tête, Harry énumérait les chiffres primaires pour ne pas répliquer. Il avait remarqué que cette technique avait deux effets : d'un côté, elle lui permettait de ne pas répliquer aux insultes et aux provocations, et en plus, lui donnait une expression sérieuse. Merci Dudley de cet entrainement de tous les l'été, il semblerait qu'il soit obligé de supporter des hypocrites pareils !

A la fin de sa tirade, le professeur Rogue partit vers ses élèves et donna des points à la pelle. Presque autant qu'il en avait retiré au rouge et or. Il s'arrêta un peu face à la potion de Malfoy, son chouchou, et examina sa préparation. Harry qui regardait attentivement, ne voulant pas rater le sourire satisfait que Malfoy aillait lui décerner, remarqua un sursaut étrange du professeur. Il se redressa pour mieux voir le chaudron du garçon et vit que la lotion était transparente. Malfoy l'avait raté. Et en beauté ! Mais comme Harry s'en doutait déjà, Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire et retirer que cinq malheureux points prétextant une maladresse de la part du blond.

Hermione fulminait dans son coin de cette injustice. Elle eut envie de parler, de le dénoncer, mais Lavande, à côté d'elle posa sa main sur son bras pour la résonner. Parler ne servait à rien. La jeune fille serra les points et attendit la fin de l'heure pour exploser dans les couloirs. Elle prenait Ron à partit et crachait son venin au rouquin, qui avec la force que donne l'habitude, disait « oui » à tout.

-Ce système est pourrit ! Je veux bien qu'il est des Maisons et tout mais ce système de points favorise les disparités et les injustices !

-Oui, oui.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un homme comme Dumbedore peut laisser faire des choses.

-Oui, oui.

-C'est vrai quoi, il était élève aussi, et puis tout le monde sait que Rogue privilégie que ses élèves, même les Serdaigles arrivent à peine à avoir trente points dans son cours. Tu te rends compte, ils sont sensé être les élèves les plus intelligents, les plus brillants mais cela ne change rien pour Rogue. En plus, Malfoy à encore plus raté sa potion que Neville et Seamus, au moins la leur avait une couleur !

-Oui, oui.

-Mais dis quelque chose ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

Harry derrière eux, ricanait. Ils partaient voir Hagrid comme convenu, en espérant ne pas le déranger. Il faisait froid et la neige menaçait de tombé dans les jours à venir. Harry remit en place son écharpe qui ne cachait plus son cou contre le froid. Il aimait Poudlard sous la neige. Ce mois de Novembre semblait prometteur. Ils passèrent devant les serres où les cours de botanique étaient donnés. Harry entendit le professeur dire au revoir à ses élèves et des étudiants portant les couleurs des Serdaigles en sortirent. Le cœur de Harry vit un bon dans sa poitrine, c'était la classe de Cho ! Il ralentit un peu l'allure, se laissant volontiers distancer par ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient toujours. En faisant semblant de regarder autour de lui, il capta le regarde de la belle jeune fille qui s'approcha de lui d'un pas légers.

-Salut Harry, commença-t-elle, un nuage de bué s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Salut Cho. Comment tu vas ?

-Je suis gelé, il fait vraiment très froid dans les serres.

-Oh, je verrais bien ça demain matin. J'ai cours aussi.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance. Je ne rêve que d'un bon chocolat chaud.

-Ouais…

Pourtant, dans son esprit, Harry avait beaucoup de chose à dire, et des choses intéressante. Il avait de la conversation d'ordinaire. Il parlait pendant des heures avec ses amis. Il avait de nombreuses fois rêvé de cette rencontre avec Cho et ce qu'il pourrait se dire, mais là, en face d'elle, il se sentait comme dans un sable mouvant. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas cédé à ses pulsions enfantines. Il devait rester fort et braver sa timidité et aller à l'assaut de la gente féminine.

-J'allais rendre visite à Hagrid avec mes amis. Il nous fait toujours un bon thé bien chaud. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, et si tu as le temps aussi.

-Je ne suis jamais allé chez lui. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé.

-Alors c'est l'occasion. C'est quelqu'un de génial, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui.

-Avec plaisir alors.

oO-Oo

-Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais lui arracher ses yeux et m'en faire des pendentifs ! s'insurgea Joshua.

Il quittait à l'instant le bureau du directeur, furieusement. Il devait trouver ce satané professeur Green et lui faire mal, très mal ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Fouiller dans son passé, comme s'il était un possible danger ! Lui ! Il arriva devant la chambre du professeur et tambourina à sa porte. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il abandonna pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait le trouver. Où pouvait-il être ?

-Dehors, murmura Joshua.

Le professeur Green aimait être dehors en toute saison. Joshua invoqua une écharpe et des gants pour combattre de froid du parc. Une fois à l'extérieur, il interrogea des élèves qui lui indiquèrent que son ennemi était près du lac en train de s'occupé de la nouveau créature que les étudiants devraient étudier. Ni une ni deux, Joshua s'élança faisant claquer sa cape bleue derrière lui.

Les poings serrés, Joshua ne remarqua pas Ron et Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il préparait mentalement son discours. Il devait être froid et méprisant et surtout bien lui faire comprendre que fouiller dans les archives de sa scolarité n'était pas autorisé. Il n'avait rien faire qui puisse provoquer la méfiance de l'homme.

Il le trouva sur le chemin, probablement en train de revenir vers l'école. Joshua inspira profondément et alla à sa rencontre. L'homme fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se rencontrer ni se parler. Il attendit que le jeune professeur de défense arrive à sa hauteur.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez de fouillez ainsi dans ma vie privé ? s'emporta Joshua. Si vous vouliez savoir des choses sur moi, il suffisait de venir me les demander, je vous aurais répondu sans aucun problème.

-Tu aurais pu me mentir !

-Je vous interdis de me tutoyer ! Et je n'avais aucune raison de mentir. Je n'ai pas honte de mon passé. Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir été à Serpentard, ni d'être un Sang-mêlé ou de venir d'une famille au revenu modeste.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

-Très bien alors pourquoi avoir fouillé dans mon passé ?

-Vous débarquez de nulle part. Vous pouvez être un Mangemort.

Joshua le gifla.

-Je vous interdis de m'insulter de la sorte. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai étudié à Serpentard que je suis un Mangemort, ou un mage noir. Vous avez une si mauvaise image de nous. De plus, Dumbledore me fait confiance et cela devrait vous suffire !

-Parfois, il lui arrive de se trompé. Il est humain avant tout.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous n'avez pas daigné me parler une seule fois, vous ne savez rien de moi alors…

Un hurlement coupa Hamilton dans sa tirade. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers l'origine du cri. Des formes encapuchonnées de noir s'attaquaient à deux élèves. Un garçon, qui se tenait vaillamment devant la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, avait dégainé sa baguette et incantait un _protégo_.

C'était Harry Potter qui était assaillit par des Mangemorts.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p>Voila! A la prochaine ! :)<p>

MLC


	7. Une justice bafouée

**Titre** : Les fantômes du futur.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre non corrigé encore une fois, donc soyez indulgent, pour le moment bien sûr, il le sera comme le précédent ! ^^ Donc merci à tout le monde pour leurs encouragements ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 :<span> Une justice bafouée

**Passé n°1**

Harry n'avait pas entendu les Mangemorts. Il parlait avec Cho, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas dire des bêtises et ce ridiculiser devant elle. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient au vent. Harry était sous le charme. Et ainsi, il n'avait pas vu les ombres dans la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ce fut Cho qui réagit plus rapidement que lui, elle avait incanter un _protégo_ de fortune qui avait détourné le premier sort de leur assaillant.

Les Mangemorts, que Harry avaient vu dans le labyrinthe l'année dernière, sortirent de la forêt et les encerclèrent. En se concentrant, Harry invoqua un puissant bouclier pour les protéger, lui et Cho qui s'était rapprocher de lui, la baguette tendue, prête à se battre. Les hommes encapuchonnés, levèrent leur baguette et un jet de flamme en sortit percutant le bouclier du Survivant qui résista au mieux. Cho derrière lui, poussa un hurlement terrifié.

En l'entendant, les Mangemorts ricanèrent et redoublèrent d'effort pour faire tomber le bouclier. Harry tremblait. Entre les flammes magiques de ses attaquants, il vit rapidement deux formes s'élancer vers eux, baguettes aux poings et se jeté dans la bataille. Les Mangemorts, trop occupé à maintenir le sort de feu, réagirent avec un temps de retard. Mais déjà les sorts dévastateurs furent lancés vers les deux professeurs qui étaient venus les sauver. Harry voulut aussi aider mais il avait encore de ses ennemis contre lui, il recula poussant Cho derrière lui. Ils étaient encore trois à le menacer.

Harry devait sauver Cho, il savait que c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient là. Ses yeux observèrent autour de lui, essayant de trouver une solution, une idée. Les hommes en noirs s'approchèrent toujours, jetant des sorts sur le bouclier faiblissant de Harry. Son dos percuta un arbre de la forêt. Il entendit distinctement un ricanement venant de ses assaillants.

Soudainement, il poussa violement Cho sur le côté et se jeta derrière l'arbre au moment où un sort fut lancé.

-Cours Cho ! hurla Harry en se mettant à courir pour les éloigner d'elle.

Les trois hommes s'élancèrent après lui, comme prévu. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de la jeune fille et Harry avait beaucoup compté sur ça pour la sauver. Le jeune homme courrait, esquivant les sorts et les racines les arbres. Soudain, un sort rouge passa à quelques centimètres de lui, le faisant tomber par terre. Il essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible mais déjà les Mangemorts l'avaient rattrapé et le tenait en joue avec leur baguette.

Reprenant sa respiration laborieusement, Harry cherchait une solution. Il était fichu, il ne pouvait pas tendre sa baguette sinon il recevrait un sort de ses hommes. Ils restèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes qui furent si longue pour Harry avant qu'un des hommes pousse un grognement de douleur et s'écroule au sol probablement mort.

Les deux restants se retournèrent pour être face au professeur Green qui tenait sa baguette fermement lever. Il avait le visage sévère et les yeux un peu fous. Pendant que les Mangemorts étaient absorbé par le nouvel arrivant, Harry cherchait des yeux sa baguette qu'il avait lâchée dans sa chute. A deux contre deux, ils pouvaient gagner.

Malheureusement, sa baguette était loin de lui. Il allait devoir attendre que ses ennemis soit un peu plus loin de lui pour pouvoir bouger et aller la chercher. Doucement, il se décala sur le côté sans quitter ses ennemis des yeux qui eux jugeait le professeur Green.

-Tu ne bouges plus toi ! tonna un mangemort, qui avait remarquer son manège.

Harry se figea et mis ses mains en évidence. La voix de l'homme lui disait quelque chose, mais il était pour le moment incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. L'autre homme en noir tenait Green en joue mais l'homme avait fermé les yeux et semblait se concentré. Au loin, on entendit des bruits de pas dans la forêt. Et d'autre mangemorts apparurent. Harry trembla.

Ils avaient gagnés leur combat. Mais alors, qu'était-il arrivé à Hamilton ?

-Rends-toi, fit le même homme qui menaçait Harry, au professeur Green, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Te ramener à quelqu'un de très important, et sauver ce qui mes chères, répondit-il, puis il tourna son visage masqué vers le professeur et ordonna d'une voix grave. Tuez-le !

A ce même moment, Green ouvra les yeux, et une puissante onde de choc se dégagea de son corps et percuta tous les mangemorts et Harry qui tombèrent au sol. Green, les yeux exorbités s'avança vers Harry maintenant comme une sorte de pression sur eux pour les forcé à rester au sol. C'était comme si des chaines de plusieurs tonnes les tenaient contre la terre. Le professeur Green s'accroupit à côté de Harry, la baguette toujours au poing et le prit par le bras pour le relever. Immédiatement, les chaines qui le tenaient par terre s'évaporèrent et le jeune homme put se relever.

Le professeur Green, dont les yeux étaient à présent injecter de sang, serra fortement le bras de Harry dans sa main. Il grimaça de douleur mais n'osa rien dire, l'homme face à lui faisait peur et Harry sentait son courage disparaitre. Green, en tenant toujours le bras de Harry, se retourna pour aller vers le château. Les mangemorts étaient toujours sur le sol en train de se débattre.

-Attendez ! fit Harry, prenant son courage à pleine main. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à rester avec ses gens ? Il faut te mettre en sécurité.

-Mais…

Soudainement, Green tomba à genoux en se mettant une main sur son cœur. Il lâcha le bras de Harry qui se mit à sa hauteur. L'homme semblait souffrir. Il transpirait et respirait avec difficulté. Derrière lui, les mangemorts, au nombre de sept, bougèrent plus. Et l'homme qui avait parlé était sur les genoux, presque libéré des chaines invisibles.

-Harry, enfuis-toi. Va te mettre à l'abri. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

-Je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

-Tu ne sers à rien ici, va-t'en ! ordonna le professeur.

-Il n'ira nulle part ! beugla le mangemort, qui était debout. Je dois le sauver.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà l'onde de choc, qui sortait vraiment du corps de son professeur, le percuta, lui et tous les mangemorts. Harry se releva rapidement et se prépara à s'enfuir et chercher de l'aide quand du coin de l'œil, il vit comme si le visage de Green était flouté. L'homme le regarda, maintenant son sort le plus puissant possible sur les mangemorts, et son regard rouge de sang le supplia de s'enfuir.

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et le visage de Green avait repris son apparence normale. Cela devait être une hallucination du au choc. Il se releva et s'enfuit vers le château pour trouver du secourt. Il entendit l'homme en noir hurler de rage. Il courut le plus vite possible, il devait sauver Green.

Mais alors qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la lisière de la forêt, il reçut un sort dans le dos et perdit connaissance, aux mains de ses ennemis.

oO-Oo

**Futur n°0**

Draco buvait son troisième verre de Whisky Pur-Feu d'une traite. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et comme depuis de nombreuses années, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait essayé pourtant, comme tous les soirs. Mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux t'en que son esprit n'était pas abrutit par l'alcool. Alors comme tous les soirs, il buvait ses verres, les yeux dans le vague en repensant à la futile journée qu'il venait de passé. Il sentit l'alcool faire son effet sur ses muscles et le détendre. Dans peu de temps, son cerveau serait au ralenti et il pourrait dormir.

Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer à vivre comme ça ? Sa mère avait peut-être raison ? Se marier lui ferait peut-être du bien ? ça changerait ses habitudes, mettrait un peu de vie dans son existence ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant et d'imagina vivre avec une femme chez lui. Il refit le parcours de ses journées avec une épouse avec lui. Il se réveillait tard dans l'après-midi, prenait son petit déjeuné avec sa mère qui elle déjeunait. Où se placerait la femme ? Plus dans le déjeuner ? Ou avec lui et son café ? Il allait tous les jours marcher dans le parc du manoir pour passer le temps. Allait-elle venir avec lui ? Et s'il était appelé au Ministère ? Devrait-il aller avec elle ?

Avec ? Il aimait de moins en moins ce mot.

Et puis le soir venu. Après ses trois-quatre verres d'alcool, il devrait se coucher dans son lit pour dormir avec –il commençait vraiment à ne pas aimer ce mot- elle. Et peut-être même accomplir son devoir conjugal ?

Draco arrêta de boire son verre et sentit un frisson de dégout remonter le long de son dos.

-Jamais… C'est trop dégoutant… cracha-t-il.

Il but son verre et se déshabilla pour aller dans son grand lit froid. Il étendu ses bras et ses jambes et attendit que l'alcool fasse son effet. Il voyait un peu trouble et s'amusa à penser que c'était probablement ainsi que voyait un myope sans ses lunettes.

Lunettes ?

Alors qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus mou, il se redressa et ne résista pas à l'envie de fouiller une dernière fois dans le tiroir de la commode. Il en sortit, sous un double fond, une photographie très importante pour lui. Sa main trembla un peu. Les vapeurs d'alcool le firent s'écrouler dans son lit et la terre commença à tourner. Il arrêta de luter et ferma les yeux. Après tout, il avait but pour cette raison.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, nu, dans son lit. Le soleil du printemps entrait par sa fenêtre. Il tenait toujours la photographie dans sa main, il sentait le papier froid sous ses doigts. Il avait très mal à la tête, comme toujours, comme tous les matins, il avait la gueule de bois. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été fort en potion. Il se redressa et rangea son souvenir en sécurité dans la cachette.

Il prit une potion qu'il avait fabriquée qui fit disparaitre son mal de tête et lui éclaircit les idées. Il réfléchit un moment, qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Il soupira. Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas, sa mère resplendissante fit son entré. Avec un couinement digne d'une très vigoureuse fouine, Draco se précipita dans son lit et cacha sa nudité avec ses draps.

-Voyons, voyons, il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez que je ne connaisse pas déjà, commença sa mère. Je vous ai vu nu des centaines de fois.

-Quand j'étais petit, peut-être. Mais il y a certaine chose qui on changer depuis quelques années, répliqua Draco, rouge de honte, ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement privé de sensation.

-Oh pas à ce point j'en suis sûr.

-Mère ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-J'ai une missive pour vous : du ministre de Justice. Vous êtes appelé pour un procès.

-Vous lisez mon courrier ?

-Il est arrivé à sept heure ce matin, et comme je sais parfaitement que vous vous réveillez a pas d'heure, je me suis permis de vérifier si cela n'était pas trop urgent. Et j'ai bien fait !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Treize heures.

Draco tendit sa main pour que sa mère lui donne sa lettre. Elle était marquée par le sceaux du Ministère de la Magie, la même image que celle qui était sur son bras. Il ouvrit la lettre déjà décacheté et la lut rapidement. Il était convoqué par le magenmagot à assister à un procès de guerre. A la mort de son père, Draco avait obtenu sa place dans le magenmagot et avait une voix pour les votes et participait au procès de grande envergure. Il n'aimait pas spécialement faire ce boulot mais par moment, cela pouvait être utile.

Son chat, le seul être vivant qu'il acceptait autour de lui en permanence, monta sur le lit pour avoir sa dose de câlins matinaux. Distraitement, Draco lui gratta les oreilles comme la bête adorait qu'il fasse. Le ronronnement de l'animal avait de très grande vertu calmante pour lui.

-Hum… je vais être en retard… remarqua-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai tout prévu ! Déjà, je vous ai préparé une très belle tenue qui mettra votre belle peau en valeur et qui gommera la silhouette rachitique que vous vous obstinez à vouloir conserver.

-Le rachitique vous dis d'aller au diable… murmura-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Non rien !

-Je le savais. Votre bain est près vous avez dix minutes pour vous laver et vous coiffer, et ensuite vous vous habillez et vous pourrez transplaner, j'ai prévenu le service des transports de vous laisser passer parce que j'ai prétexté que vous étiez en réunion et que vous seriez juste à l'heure !

Sa mère le regarda, les mains sur les hanches, fière d'elle. Elle avait toujours mentit avec une certaine décontraction, contrairement à lui qui mentait très mal. Il mentait d'ailleurs si mal qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de le faire, à la place, il éludait ses propos. Draco attendit que sa mère ne soit plus dans sa chambre pour se décider à se lever. Il ne devait pas faire faux bon à ce procès. Sinon, le Lord serait très en colère contre lui et il préférait garder une image de serviteur loyal.

Il prit donc son bain et se coiffa avec simplicité mais gout. Il avait perdu l'envie de se faire élégant mais avait gardé cette prestance naturelle. Ainsi habiller de sa robe de sorcier anthracite, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de la loque humaine qu'il avait l'impression d'être. Il se brossa les dents, mis dans sa poche une autre potion pour les maux de tête, juste au cas où, et partit vers l'ancien bureau de son père qui avait la seule zone de transplange de la maison.

Il arriva au ministère où il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il passa à côté de la grande statue centrale sans la regarder, elle avait le don de lui filler le cafard. Il remonta la file d'attente et prit la place de la sorcière qui parlait à la réceptionniste. La femme voulu protester mais ravala promptement sa langue en le reconnaissant. Il aimait le pouvoir, comme tout bon Malfoy, mais aurait préféré l'avoir par ses propres moyens. Cela aurait été plus jouissif.

La standardiste lui donna son laisser-passé en tremblant. C'est vrai qu'il avait un statut particulier dans ce nouveau monde. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, qui fut déserté par les personnes qui y étaient déjà, pour le laisser seul. Il était un Sang-Pur. Mais pas seulement, il était un héros de guerre, fils d'un autre héros. Il avait la marque. Il était presque un prince. Il croisa les bras en attendant d'être arrivé.

Une fois dans le département des mystères, où se déroulait le procès, il marcha la tête haute, comme si le monde était à lui, vers la salle. En entrant, il remarqua des visages familiers et pas forcément apprécier mais surtout qu'il était le dernier. Sans un mot, il partit s'asseoir à sa place dans la tribune. Il salua sa voisine et attendit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du détenu. Il ne se tenait pas spécialement au courant de l'actualité, mais s'il avait été convoqué, c'est que la personne devait être un collaborateur de Dumbledore. Mais qui ?

Le Ministre de la Justice, le mangemort Avéry, homme que Draco haïssait, frappa de son marteau le pupitre pour réclamer un silence qu'il avait déjà. Draco remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait pris la place de Premier ministre, n'était pas présent. Le prisonnier ne devait pas être si important pour qu'il soit là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le ferait ce déplacer, et elle avait disparu. Mais, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Avéry, il était des plus cruel.

-Qu'on fasse venir le prisonnier ! ordonna le ministre de le Justice.

Une cage sortit du sol avec à son bord un homme de l'âge de Draco. Il avait le visage terne et boursouflé à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Son visage parut comme familier à Draco mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il semblait si fatigué. Et résigner aussi. Avéry joignit ses doigts et un sourire mauvais fleurir sur ses lèvres. Heureusement que de là où il était Draco ne pouvait pas trop le voir.

-Bien, le procès est ouvert, commença Avéry. Nous allons juger de crime de guerre le détenu Neville Londubas. Cet homme est accusé d'être un traitre à son Sang, complice de meurtre, partisan de Dumbledore et dissimulation d'information. Le châtiment est la mort par le baiser du détraqueur. Londubas, nous te donnons encore une fois une occasion de te racheter et éviter la mort : dis-nous où se trouve Albus Dumbledore.

-Même si je savais où il était, je ne dirais rien, répondit Londubas.

-Nous savons que les partisan de se vieux fou se lance des _oubliettes_ dès qu'ils sont attrapé, fit un homme à côté de Avéry.

-Nous allons donc voté, déclara Avéry. La sentence est la mort. Mais je crois bien qu'il y a une personne dans cette assistance qui connait très bien la famille Londubas. N'est-ce pas, Bellatrix ?

Draco sentit un frisson de dégout à entendre le nom de sa tante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver horrible et détestable ! Celle-ci ricana comme une enfant et déclara qu'elle voulait beaucoup renouer des liens avec le fils Londubas avant qu'il ne reçoive le baiser. Draco fit distinctement la peur faire trembler le courageux Griffondore. Il le comprenait, personne ne voudrait renouer quoi que ce soit a avec sa folle de tante. Londubas releva courageusement la tête alors que le Ministre de la Justice demandait à voter. Son regard croisa celui de Draco et sembla le reconnaitre.

Il avait intérêt à le reconnaitre, ils avaient passé leur scolarité ensemble après tout. La bouche du jeune homme se tordit d'une grimace de haine quand, pour le vote, Draco leva la main pour le condamné. Au coup de marteau de Avéry, la cage redescendit et Bellatrix se leva pour faire son œuvre.

Draco savait que cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps, oui beaucoup, mais au moins, à la fin, Londubas sera nettement plus content de mourir. Il pouvait au moins les remercier pour ça.

oO-Oo

**Passé n°1**

La nuit était tombée et toujours aucune nouvelle de Harry. L'attaque par les mangemorts avaient affolés tous le château et les Aurors en poste étaient venus aussi rapidement qu'ils pouvaient dès qu'ils ont été mis au courant, grâce à Cho. Leur arrivée avait fait fuir les Mangemorts dans la forêt. Ils les avaient poursuivis, sauf un qui avait vérifié que l'homme à terre était toujours en vie. C'était le professeur Hamilton. Il était évanoui et saignait de la tempe. Et c'était de la faute à Ron et Hermione.

Ils marchaient en avance sur Harry. Ils avaient bien vu qu'il parlait avec Cho et avait décidé de les laisser seul, tout en les observant grâce à un sort que la jeune fille avait jeté. Un simple miroir qui flottait devant eux et qui leur permettait, discrètement de regarder derrière eux. Il avait bien vu que leur pauvre ami était stressé rien que par la mine crispé qu'il arborait. Ils étaient assez loin, mais ils avaient vu l'attaque des mangemorts. Ils avaient immédiatement sortit leurs baguettes respectives et s'étaient lancer dans le combat. Bien qu'ils soient arrivés après leurs professeurs. Harry avait fui dans la forêt suivit par trois hommes en noir et le professeur Green, qui abandonna Hamilton face à quatre assaillants sans le prévenir.

Le jeune professeur c'était vaillamment défendu, prouvant qu'il maitrisait la matière qu'il leur enseignait. Malheureusement, en voulant le sauver, les deux amis s'étaient jeté dans la bataille, ce mettant en danger. Et leur professeur se mit entre Ron et un sort, heureusement amoindrit par un charme de défense, mais qui laissa l'homme évanouis par terre. Puis les Aurors étaient arrivé et les mangemorts avaient fui eux-aussi dans la forêt.

L'Auror qui s'était assuré que Hamilton était en vie leur ordonna de l'amener de toute urgence à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Et les deux jeunes gens obéirent, Hermione jeta uns sort de lévitation sur le corps inerte du professeur et ils partirent rapidement vers le château. Quand L'infirmière vit son blesser, elle le prit immédiatement en charge et jeta les élèves hors de l'infirmerie.

Ils retrouvèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Et une demi-heure plus tard, les Aurors revinrent avec un professeur Green faible et à la limite de l'inconscience, ainsi que sept mangemorts fermement ligoté et eux véritablement évanouis, voire mort. Mais aucune trace de Harry. Dumbledore les renvoya dans leur tour sans ménagement alors qu'il portait secours à Green qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ils partirent, et Hermione ne résista pas à jeter son sort du miroir pour voir ce qui se passait. Le professeur Green, visiblement à bout de force, était allongé par terre. Mais surtout, Dumbledore retirait les masques, qui cachaient les visages des mangemorts, et même si certain ne disait rien au deux amis, un les interpela. C'était celui de Lucius Malfoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione eut le sentiment que la capture du père allait rendre le fils dangereux.

La nouvelle de l'attaque avait déjà fait le tour du château. Et le lendemain, alors que les Aurors qui avaient décidé de ne pas tenter de recherche de nuit dans la forêt, se préparait à le faire. Il y avait toujours un absent. Hermione avait déjà rongé tous les ongles de ses mains et hésitait fortement à faire de même avec les mains de Ron. Les journaux parlaient de l'attaque aussi. Mais rien n'avait filtré sur la disparition du Survivant.

-C'est une bonne chose, Harry est porteur de tant d'espoir que sa disparition pourrait paniquer les gens, fit Hermione en arrêtant de lire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui chuchota Ron, en se penchant vers elle.

-On va le sauver ! Jamais il ne serait resté assis sans rien faire si l'un de nous était en danger.

Ron opina de la tête. Ils mangèrent rapidement et prirent discrètement un peu plus comme réserve. Ils se levèrent en même temps que leur classe et firent semblant de les suivre pour aller en cours qui avaient été maintenu malgré l'attaque pour ne pas perturber les enfants. Sauf pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ceux des Soins aux créatures magiques. Alors qu'ils étaient en dernier dans la fille, Ron et Hermione ralentirent et tournèrent à un couloir. Immédiatement, ils parcoururent le chemin pour les ramener à leur tour et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

-Il les cache toujours dans sa malle, expliqua Ron en ouvrant la malle de Harry. La carte est dans une chaussette dont il a perdu la jumelle et la cape est cachée sous les livres là.

-Harry lit ? s'étonna Hermione, les lèvres pincés. Première nouvelle.

Ron ne répondit rien mais ricana en sortant les deux objets. Il renversa le contenu de son sac de cour sur son lit et y rangea la nourriture qu'ils avaient prise, ainsi qu'une couverture. Il déplia la carte et Hermione prit la cape dans sa main pour la déplier rapidement s'ils ne pouvaient se cacher. Ainsi paré, ils partirent vers la forêt pour aller sauver leur ami sans qui le trio ne pouvait exister.

oO-Oo

Harry se réveilla un peu étourdit. Il avait les poings liés derrière son dos. Il faisait jour mais Harry voyait bien que c'était le matin. Il était allongé par terre, sans une grotte. Autour de lui, il y avait un feu de bois éteins, un sac de voyage et un sac de couchage. Harry essaya de se redresser et arriva à se mettre à genoux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et l'habitant de cette grotte n'était pas là.

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le dos et il retient de peu son cri de peur. Mais ce n'était qu'un chat, gris et blanc, qui se frottait à son dos. L'animal, aux yeux jaune, le regarda et miaula comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Des bruits de pas lui firent détourner les yeux du félin, un homme, assez grand, lui faisait face. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier et une capuche qui cachait son visage. L'homme tenait dans sa main une baguette.

Il entra dans la grotte et Harry eut un mouvement de recul, entravé par ses membres liés. L'homme avança sa main vers la bête et toucha son dos en une longue caresse. Puis l'animal partit dans la forêt. Son ravisseur s'assit à même le sol et s'adossa contre la paroi en croisant les bras.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Que cela ne tienne, Harry n'était pas du genre à se dégonflé.

-Si vous voulez me donner à votre maitre, je tiens à vous dire que je n'y tiens pas trop pour ma part. Et aussi que vous faite une grossière erreur ! Je ne suis qu'un élève moyen.

L'homme soupira, l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il n'était pas habillé comme un mangemort standard, il ne portait pas de masque mais juste un grand capuchon qui cachait son visage. Chaque partie de son corps était recouverte d'un tissu, jusqu'à ses mains gantés. Il était probablement plus grand que Harry et assez large d'épaule. Il jouait distraitement avec sa baguette, comme si un jeune homme n'était pas ligoté en face de lui.

-Vous ne parlez pas ? Pourtant je commence à avoir une certaine expérience avec les gros méchants, ils ont tendance à parler de leurs désirs mégalomanes avant de me faire des menaces de morts. Alors j'aimerais assez que vous le fassiez pour ne pas perturbé mes habitudes.

-Tais-toi, fit l'homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que l'homme faisait tout pour camoufler sa voix en la rendant plus grave. Presque comme quand Harry essaie d'imiter l'oncle Vernom. L'homme encapuchonné se leva et marcha vers la sortie de la grotte, il observa les environs les mains sur les hanches.

-Faudra t'y habitué, toi et moi, nous allons rester un très long moment ensemble.

Harry sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir le dos. Rester ici, dans cette grotte, avec cet homme comme seule compagnie ? Mais pourquoi vouloir le garder et pas le livrer à Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas ce que tous les mangemorts voulaient faire ? Ce n'était pas leur boulot principal d'ailleurs ?

Son ravisseur avança un peu plus en avant, la tête haute, regardant le ciel. Harry, les mains toujours coincé dans le dos, ne put s'empêcher de faire de même mais ne vit pas le ciel à travers les feuilles des arbres, à se demander ce que cet homme regardait. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry fit de son mieux pour libéré ses mains, mais il ne réussit qu'à se bruler les poignets avec la corde. En l'entendant gesticuler, l'homme en noir se retourna vers lui et amorça un mouvement vers lui mais soudain, une branche qui flottait dans le vide percuta violement son crâne.

L'homme gémit et tomba par terre et Harry poussa un petit cri surpris. La branche fut jeter par terre et dans un mouvement Ron apparut. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Harry quand il reconnut son meilleur ami et sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione sortit des bosquets et s'approcha rapidement et d'un coup de baguette, elle coupa ses liens. Le rouquin l'aida à se relever et, malheureusement, l'homme essayait de se relever.

-Ron ! Tu aurais pu frapper plus fort quand même ! s'insurgea Hermione en poussant les garçons vers la forêt.

Ils se prirent par la main et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. L'homme tituba et hurla de rage.

-Non ! Reviens Harry !

-Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! encouragea Hermione, ne lâchant pas la main de ses amis.

Quand ils jugèrent être assez loin de leur ennemis ils ralentirent l'allure et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient en pleine forêt, Ron tenait toujours la cape dans sa main et Hermione avait la carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Harry.

-Je savais que vous alliez venir me sauver ! fit Harry, en s'écartant.

-Tu aurais fait pareil ! répliqua Ron.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as frappé avec une branche ? Pas de sort ?

-J'ai détecté chez lui une amulette, expliqua Hermione, donc dans le doute, j'ai préféré prendre une solution dénué de magie, mais malheureusement Ronald n'a pas frappé assez fort.

-Mais j'ai frappé fort, c'est juste que ce mec avait une tête sacrément dure !

-Au faite, Harry tient regarde ce que l'on a trouvé dans la forêt.

La jeune fille sortit de son sac la baguette de Harry. Celui-ci pensait l'avoir perdue dans la forêt après la bataille. Il la prit avec déférence.

-Comment vous avez fait pour la retrouver ? Et comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

-Une histoire de dingue ! s'enthousiasma Ron. On te raconte en marchant, on est assez loin de Poudlard.

Alors ils se mirent en route pour le château et pendant ce temps, près d'une grotte, un homme en noir avait retiré son capuchon et serra les points, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il récupérera Harry Potter et l'enfermera dans un cachot. Pour qu'il n'en sorte jamais !

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>A la prochaine ! :)<p> 


End file.
